Frozen 3 The Movie
by DamianKastle
Summary: Five years after Koll's siege on Arendelle, Bard and Elsa are content ruling Arendelle side by side whilst Anna and Kristoff tend to their adventurous young son. But when magic users all over begin to disappear, including two of their own, the rest of the group must team up with an old acquaintance of Elsa's in order to save them and all the magic that exists in their world.
1. Recap

**Frozen 3 The Movie**

**Chapter 1**

**Recap:** It's been five years since a wicked storm blew in Arendelle, bringing with it Elsa and Anna's long lost younger brother; Bard, who also had magic inside him just like Elsa did. At first their polar opposite personalities caused them to clash at times, but after a fierce attack on the kingdom, which resulted in the death of a beloved servant, the two siblings, Anna and their friends journeyed off to find the one who attacked; a mad Viking known as Koll, who wanted revenge against the Kingdom for their role in his family's deaths. They soon found the Viking and were quickly brainwashed into fighting each other thanks to Koll's magical orb, they managed to snap out of it thanks to Anna. After which they realized they had been tricked and Arendelle was under siege, by unlocking a new source of power, the two siblings battled and eventually defeated Koll in a furious final battle. Following the big battle, Kristoff and Anna were finally married and the newly crowned King Bard and Queen Elsa made it their goal to restore Koll's village and keep the peace between all the lands by working together and all was right in the world. Little did they know that it would soon change once again. Now Bard and Elsa may be the only magical beings in Arendelle but nobody ever said they were the only ones out there or that despite being practically near the top of the food chain… people like them could still be hunted down. Let the Great Hunt begin.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is simply a catch up chapter to remind everyone of what occured last time in my Frozen fic. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Or at least I'll try.**

**Tagline: The End of Magic**

**BTW this is a collab fic with Ajer0695.**


	2. Danger and Peace

**Chapter 2**

It was dark and stormy in another part of the world, and at the moment, while the lightning flashed and the thunder boomed above, a poor and scared looking teenager with poufy black hair and wearing a vest and baggy pants jumped from a high point and landed on the rocky ground below. He panted very feverishly as he tried to catch his breath while turning around, hoping that whoever or whatever was chasing him wasn't there.

He soon began running again, maneuvering past all the tall and pointed rocks that surrounded him. The poor looking teen then hid behind a large rocking, panted a bit then checked to see if his pursuer was behind him. He sighed when he sees nothing.

"Lost him…" he breathed before a sharp arrow suddenly pierces the through the rock next to his head, making his eyes widen. "Or not…"

The teen then started to scream like a little girl as he ran forward while the arrow suddenly reacted back to its owner, it seemed to be attached to a long cord, then the rock it pierced quickly crumbled away while a dark and shadowy stranger wearing a hat and a poncho walked through the dust slowly whilst whistling a sort of Western tune, like a cowboy does when he is about to Duel someone.

While the stranger continued his slow and menacing approach, the boy continued to run as fast as he possibly could. He then turned and held his hand out to him as he kept on running.

"Leave me alone!" The teen cried as his hands started to glow with a indigo colored aura before a bolt of energy flew out and nearly hit the stranger. But despite the random shots that were coming at and nearly hitting him every second, the hat wearing stranger did not stop his approach all.

He jumped off a little ledge and landed in a sandy pit before staying perfectly still and hoping the rogue would pass by them. He panted heavily before the apparently magical teen both managed to regain him composures. The boy sighed relieved and smile at each other when they heard no more footsteps approaching.

"Whew… that was a close one!" he remarked.

"What was?"

The teen screamed when he saw the hat wearing stranger kneeling right beside them, smiling wickedly. The stranger was now seen clearly. He was thin, tall, wild looking with a scruffy appearance. He had dark brown, medium length hair and blue eyes. He also had a scar over both his left and right eye. He was wearing an outfit which consisted of a black cowboy hat, a long, dark brown, almost black trench coat, with a dark shirt underneath and a pair of jeans. He also carried a gun with him which he kept saddled in a brown leather holster. He seemed to be a cowboy of some sorts.

"Boo! Looking for someone, kid?" he questioned evilly.

"Jonas!" The teen gasped. The one known as Jonas then stood up and gained a serious look on his face. He spoke in a Southern drawl.

"_No one_ escapes me, magic user!" he hissed before he began to approach him.

From far away, the sounds of the young boy screaming in agony as Jonas presumably began to torture him mercilessly.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the kingdom of Arendelle, which was snowing once again, only naturally this time, while most of the people living there were enjoying their day and being completely oblivious to what was going on outside their home their two leaders; Bard and Elsa were currently in the forest sharpening their skills once more.

Since it had been five years, their physical appearances have changes a bit. Bard, now twenty-three, had more mature facial features and shorter hair then he did when he first arrived while the now twenty-eight year old Elsa still looked more or less the same but also more womanly than before.

At the moment, the two siblings seemed to be preparing for something. Bard quickly stretched his arms and cracked his neck a bit before readying himself.

"You ready?" he asked.

Elsa smiled, and turned to face him, readying herself also. "Indeed I am."

"You sure you want to do this, sis?" Bard questioned.

Elsa nodded. "Yes, I have to try to make my ice as fire resistant as possible, it's the only way to protect the people of Arendelle better."

"Ok, but just so you know this was _your_ bad idea." Bard reminded her, as he suddenly went into his Solar Form, sprouting flames from his head and hands.

"Yes. I'm aware." Elsa assured him as she turned into ice. "Let's do this."

Bard then released a torrent of flames at Elsa, who countered with a blast of ice. At first Elsa seemed to be holding her own, but Bard's flames gradually become too much for her as it kept melting her ice. Eventually forcing her to create an ice wall in front of herself, which also began to melt.

"Better try something quick sis before I roast ya." Bard informed her.

"If you insist!" Elsa said as she began to channel portions of her ice form into her ice wall, causing some of her skin to show and also strengthening the shield even more. Bard tried and kept on bringing on the heat but melting the shield began to take far longer than he had previously thought.

Eventually Elsa used a free hand to blast Bard with some of the supercharged ice and it quickly sent him flying backwards, as well as put out his flames. He then landed in a blanket of the snow behind him. Elsa giggled a bit as she returned to normal. Bard chuckled also.

"Alright, ya got me sis, ya got me." Bard admitted as she helped him up. "Whoo! You're getting better."

"Thanks, you too." Elsa complimented.

"You know I think our magic's getting stronger every day, don't you think?" Bard questioned.

Elsa nodded. "I do. I've always felt it… ever since I was a little girl… but I never knew way."

Bard thought for a bit. "Hmm… well I think it's like a muscle."

"What?" Elsa asked, confused.

"Our magic, it's like a muscle, we keep stretching it over and over and it gets stronger, stretch too far and too hard…"

"It puts a strain on us." Elsa finished.

"Yepperooni!" Bard nodded, smiling. "I wonder what could be more advanced then turning into _actual_ fire and ice."

"I don't know… sometimes that scares me." Elsa admitted, surprising her brother. "But then I remember what we're supposed to be protecting… and I hope it will be enough."

Bard looked at her understandingly. "Yeah, me too," he confessed. He glanced toward the snowy kingdom up ahead, smiling. "We sure have been through a lot. The Thaw… The Siege… the Dimensional Crisis… boy that one made my head hurt…"

"Yeah, but at least we're all ok…" Elsa reminded him. "Right?"

Bard shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so," he agreed.

"I guess I can find my own true love… just as Anna did, as well as my other self…" Elsa sighed.

"Hey, if one you can find a love interest, so can you, don't worry." Bard assured her.

"Thank you, Bard." Elsa smiled, gratefully.

"No problem, just remember what Hazel told you, remember?" Bard reminded her.

"Yes. 'Nobody _looks_ for love, love finds _you_'." Elsa recited.

"Exactly." Bard nodded. They then hear rustling in the bushes nearby them. "And speaking about being found, looks like _we_ have been."

The bushes rustle a little more before a 5-year old little boy with blond hair and green eyes came rushing out towards them wearing his brown and green winter clothes.

"Aunt Elsa! Uncle Bard! Come play with me!" he exclaimed, excited before leaping and grabbed onto Bard, causing him to drop down and laugh. A now twenty-five year old Anna and a twenty-eight year old Kristoff then came over through the bushes as well.

"Kristopher! Not so fast!" Anna said, sounding a bit exhausted.

"Ha-ha! You'll never catch me foul bandits!" The little boy known as Kristopher said, dramatically as he grabbed a stick and started waving it around like a sword while everyone laughed in amusement. Kristoff then picked him up from behind. "Hey!"

"Alright, ya little Scamp, time to settle down." Kristoff told him. "Your Aunt and Uncle are training or… whatever."

"Aw, but Dad!" Kristopher whined.

Bard then got up. "Ah, ease up on him Kristoff. He just wants to have a little fun."

"Yes, and he also almost ran outside barefoot even though I've told him _not_ to, _multiple times_ I might add." Anna expressed, stressed.

"Wow, never seen you act this way before Anna." Elsa remarked.

"It's called having a kid Elsa…" Anna sighed. "If you ever have some… you'll understand."

Elsa then lowered her head a bit and Anna quickly realized her mistake.

"Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…" Anna began.

"Anna, relax, nothing to be sorry about." Elsa assured her.

Bard then leaned in. "Anyway…" he began before grabbed Kristopher and putting him down. "Kristopher. How would you like to have a _snowball fight_?"

"Snowball fight!?" Kristopher repeated, excited.

"You bet! So come on, throw one to me!" Bard challenged as he backed away and held his arms out. "I'll even give you a free shot!"

"Ok!" Kristopher said before he quickly picked up a ball of snow. "Take this!"

Kristopher throws the snowball but ends up missing and hitting his mother, who yelps.

"Aah! Kristopher!" she gasped. The little boy held his hands to his face looking worried, along with the others. "Ok! Mommy will join in as well!"

"Yay!" Kristopher cheered, happily.

"Now son, don't underestimate your mother, she's super strong you know." Kristoff reminded his son. "Especially when she's serious."

"Got that right, and now you're gonna get it!" Anne said, playfully as she threw a snowball right at Kristopher, which hit him in the side.

"Bring it on!" he cried as he and his mother continued their little snowball fight, while the others watched them both go at it with smiles on their faces.

Kristoff then turned to them. "So, you guys heading for the carnival that's arriving here tomorrow?"

"Oh, you better believe it!" Bard said, pumped.

"I don't know, I think I'll skip it." Elsa said.

"Aw, how come? You might meet an interesting guy there." Bard pointed out, nudging her a bit and smirking.

"Who is she gonna meet at a carnival?" Kristoff questioned. "I mean… besides a weird looking clown anyway."

Everyone gives him a bit of a look. He realized his mistake.

"Uh… sorry about that…" he said, quietly.

"Anyway… it's not that I don't _want_ to go… it's just that I have a work to do at the moment, mainly involving strengthening ties with the Southern Isles." Elsa stated.

"Where that creep _Hans_ is from?" Bard questioned.

"Yes, that's him." Elsa nodded. "Now, since _you've_ done such a good job in helping restoring Koll's old village and helping the survivors rebuild on their old land, I thought I should help out more as well."

Bard shrugged. "Ok, if you don't want to find a husband that's _your_ business," he said. "Oh and by the way… duck."

The fire user then leaned down, Kristoff quickly saw what he meant and ducked as well and before Elsa could react several snowballs were tossed at her. The throwers, Anna and Kristopher cheered.

"Wha-hoo! Gotcha!" Kristopher exclaimed.

"Yeah, we really did, didn't we?" Anna chuckled.

Elsa just plucked a ball of snow off the ground and regarded it silently. This gave way to a wicked little smile, and charged it with her power-it appeared that she decided to join in the game and take her sister and nephew to school. The two of them quickly saw this and gulp, fearfully. From the other side of the forest, one could hear them from a far, specifically Anna's unnerved tone.

"Now hold on, Elsa, don't-Oof!" Anna grunted, it sounded like she was hit by a snowball. Elsa's soft laughter and a groan are also heard while close by the poncho and hat wearing outlaw known as Lawton suddenly landed on a rock then stood up, looking up ahead.

"Here I am," he hissed, evilly.

* * *

**Michael Keaton as Jonas Lawton**

**Ava Acres as Kristopher**


	3. Magic and Memories

**Chapter 3**

The next day, Elsa sat in her study, impatiently drumming her desk, and constantly looking at a mechanical clock on her desk, which was currently the only sound that was heard in the room. She was supposed to meet a representative from the Southern Isles to discuss plans for a gala to restore relationships between Arendelle and the Southern Isles, which including presenting their famous Legodt toys for the kids. And he was late. As she waited for her late client, she took a look outside her window and smiled.

Arendelle never looked so beautiful, especially in wintertime. After restoring Koll's village, the people over there returned the favor by sending in their best workers to repair the damage Koll laid during his Siege. Now Arendelle was made of one of the toughest woods in the known world, one that's apparently resistant to fire. They even took their restoration services further and created life size statues of Elsa and Bard, Elsa's was made of silver, while Bard's was pure gold. They stood in the center of the town, their hands up in the air carrying a disk with a small iron house, a token of their appreciation for restoring the village. They captured their likeness to a T, though Bard keeps claiming they didn't get his nose right.

Being Queen had never been easy for her. Well it had easier than it used to be since Elsa and Bard had agreed to share ruler ship. So far the system they have developed was pretty basic. Bard would handle the basics; food, local protection, poor relief, etc. While Elsa, being more experienced, handled the more foreign relations. Since they arrived back from Koll's village, Elsa has been determined to make Arendelle better at foreign policy than when her father left it. It started out with reopening trade negotiations with Weselton, which after all these years Elsa felt was overall pointless, and now she needs to restore peaceful negations with the Southern Isles.

Actually, to be more specific, it was less like appeasing to Southern Isles as it was trying to convince Arendelle that they were friends. Apparently since the Great Thaw, nobody back at the Southern Isles was happy with Hans' act of treason. His twelve older brothers had him exiled from his castle and royal family and now lives as a peasant in one of their nearby villages. Seemed a little too cruel a fate, but Elsa felt pretty confident that they made the right decision. From last she heard, Hans is apparently used to peasant life and even has a small family. Who knew that even a jerk like Hans would find true love?

The thought of characters getting true loves kept putting Elsa in a state of depression.

"_Almost everyone she knows has found significant others to be with. Anna has Kristoff, Hans has some unknown woman, heck even the Elsa from another dimension found someone, a woman no less! Stop it_," she keeps telling herself in her head. "Remember what that other me told you. You don't look for love, love finds you.

Despite this whole love thing, her life still couldn't be better. Her nephew Kristopher always seemed to brightens the place. That little adventurer as always found himself exploring far reaches since before he could actually walk, always ending up in high places and giving Anna huge frights. As he grew up, he grew an increased fascination in the tales of valiant soldiers, Norse gods, and dragon killers. He wanted to be a warrior when he grows up, and was apparently the only kid in the entire kingdom that would actually eat his vegetables without being told, he always says he needs to build the muscles. Elsa would always read to him every bedtime and he always demands that she reads this long poem called Beowulf, a story about a brave Scandinavian warrior who won fame by killing three monsters, including a dragon. Kristopher's big dream was to meet a dragon one day, and Elsa had always encouraged him, even though she never told him that dragons don't exist.

She continued to stare at the window admiring the beautiful scene. The people walking to and from on their business, the light reflecting of the statues, snow gently falling on the town, and… Bard's rescue signal? Bard and Elsa have worked on sending signals to each other whenever there was an emergency they couldn't handle alone. Elsa would shoot up a giant snowflake, while Bard would create a fiery flower in the sky. The minute Elsa saw the signal; she forgot about her late representative and rushed to the rescue. It would have taken too long to run all the way there, so Elsa thought she would put her teleportation trick to the test. She's been practicing that ever since she saw Hazel do it during her dimensional crisis. Her first attempt was a little rocky, as she ended up a mile from her target and immediately had to upchuck afterwards, Bard warned her that would happen since he had personal experience. Of course, she's been practicing over the years, and now it's no problem.

* * *

She teleported directly to the site, a in which a swirl of ice surrounded her and had her blown across the village and reassembled back together, to find Bard standing in the outskirts of a snowy forest.

"What's wrong?" Elsa said, "Is there danger?"

"Come on! I'll show you!" Bard yelled as she yanked Elsa by her arm and ran off toward an unknown direction. Elsa was sure it was urgent until she saw what Bard literally dragged her into. A massive tent, colored in red and purple stripes, stood erected, with hundreds of people rushing in. Elsa's worry turned to annoyance.

"You faked that emergency signal just so you could drag me to the carnival?" she scowled.

"Yep." Bard said, not really paying attention and feeling proud of himself.

"That signal is for emergencies only!" Elsa yelled. She tried to release herself, but Bard had a pretty hard grip.

"This is an emergency!" Bard said, "You're going to miss this!"

He finally got her inside the tent and into this huge circus stage, which was pretty packed. He had to push a few audience members out of the way as they headed toward the empty spots next to Kristoff, Anna, Kristopher, and even Olaf and his snow girlfriend Edith. They were standing at the edge of their seats, jumping up and down like excited kids in synch. Elsa could still hear that Kristoff from the other dimension.

"Please tell me they don't multiply."

Well, Elsa was happy to report that it didn't happen.

"Elsa!" Anna said excitedly, "You got here in time!"

Elsa really wasn't in the mood. "You realize I have to speak with a Southern Isles represent—"

"Ah, he can wait!" Bard said, not caring about it. "It's starting!"

With a huge puff of blue smoke, a figure came out. He was wearing a white suit, which Elsa recognized as a Tuxedo, a suit that you would only find across the ocean, and wearing a black hat. He stepped up with his hands outstretched, welcoming the roar of the audience.

"Alright Ladies and Gents!" he screamed. "You ready for some magic?"

The crowd roared in agreement.

"I can't hear you!"

The crowd screamed even loader that Elsa swore shook the whole tent.

"Okay!" the ringmaster said. "Let the show begin!"

And so the show began, and Elsa thought it was pretty cool. Out in the stage, several weird things came up. There were exotic animals, there were acrobats, there were really creepy clowns, Olaf and Edith giggled, but Anna cringed, and then there was magic, not the kind of magic Elsa and Bard had, but it was close. It started out with a guy that pulled a rabbit out of the hat, not really impressive, but suddenly the rabbit started flying around the ring, creating beautiful green smoke from its ears in the process. Some people in blue came out and were able to bend water around in beautiful ribbons, which ended with an awesome rain that fell all over the audience. The audience went nuts, and Elsa also seemed to enjoy herself, until the last performer came out that is.

The last performer was a man roughly Elsa's age, just about a year younger, wearing a yellow jacket, with a black undershirt and black pants complete with black boots and a green scarf around his neck. His hair was a jet black and ran down to his shoulders. He was a carrying a large sword in his hand. Immediately, the girls in the crowd became the loudest in the tent, including Anna, who stood up and started clapping wildly. Water benders created 4 big lions out of their water which all stood around growling at the man. The man kept his head down, not flinching, until suddenly, the lions lunged. Elsa swore the guy floated around the stage as if he was one with the wind itself, effortlessly weaving and dodging the lions' attacks, and swinging his sword as if he was painting a picture. The four lions suddenly dropped to the ground, apparently knocked out cold. He struck his hand up in the air with a victory yell. But once Elsa saw his face, her moment of fascination turned to dread. It had been so long, but she recognized who that man was, and she really wished she forgot.

* * *

After the show ended, everyone was departing from the stage, in order to head home or check out some of the other things in the carnival. Elsa really wanted to go back to her castle and hopefully apologize to the representative for not being there to greet him, but Ann instead wanted to see the sword man, who was standing by a booth signing autographs. Kristoff, Kristopher, Edith and Olaf joined her while Bard went off to entertain some more people.

"Wasn't he excellent?" Anna said in excitement. "If I wasn't married to Kristoff here, which I'm grateful for by the way, I would have married him in a heartbeat!"

"Like how you almost married Hans?" Elsa questioned. Kristoff also looked at her with a raised brow.

"Point taken." Anna said embarrassed. "But still isn't he one of the most handsomest guy you've ever seen?"

Elsa shrugged. "I suppose…" she said, slowly.

"Yeah, he's not as handsome as _me_, but still." Kristoff added.

Anna's eyes then suddenly widened with an idea.

"You would be perfect for him!" she said. Elsa looked at her fearfully.

"What!?" she said, shocked. "Oh no, no way, there is no possible reason why a jerk like him and I could ever work out!"

Anna and the others looked at her strangely.

"Jerk?" she asked, surprised. "You mean you—"

"Hey!" the sword man said. "Don't I know you?"

Elsa didn't notice they were right next to the sword man, who was putting his fingers on his temples as if he was trying to remember something important.

"Sword man!" Kristopher announced, pointing at him excitedly.

"Wow!" The snow people said in awe of him.

"Don't tell me. What was it?" he said, feigning forgetfulness. "I think it was… oh yeah! Miss Buckethead!"

He laughed at his remembrance, and Elsa clenched her fists in anger, which slowly turned to ice.

"Håvard Brannsverd," she scowled, her inside welled up with hatred and frustration.

"Cool to see you!" Håvard said, "And I mean literally! Snow Queen, that's something. I can't remember the last time we saw each other."

Elsa could still remember the moment when she and him really meet. It was back when she was about 4 years old, and Anna was still a little baby. She was the kingdom's annual talent show, and Elsa was going to sing.

While she was about to go and perform in front of the kingdom and her parents, she bumped into Håvard who wished her a good luck. At that time, she found it a little strange since Håvard has always been a bully, always poking fun at her hair or her body. Maybe he was seeing the error of his ways and wanted to apologize. Elsa wished she knew than to believe that. So she performed at the talent show, singing a folk love song that she used to sing all the time as a kid. In the middle of her performance, a bucket overhead, tied to a piece of string, tilted and dumped ice-cold water on Elsa, drenching her. And that wasn't the worst part. The bucket apparently tipped further an landed on Elsa's head covering her face. When she lifted the barrel she saw everyone in the audience, except her parents, of course, laughing their heads off.

She flushed pink with embarrassment and cried, but when she saw Håvard and few of the other boys laughing and high fiving each other, she was instantly devastated. The rest of her night was spent crying in her bathroom, trying to think of a revenge for Håvard. She never got the chance, because the next day, his merchant parents left with him to someplace far away. She never knew where they went, nor cared.

The Queen, now trying to hold in her anger, approached him and looked him in the eye looking crossed, he just smiled at her confidently.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have you arrested for disrespecting and assaulting the queen right here and now." Elsa scowled.

"Uh, me being surrounded by a bunch of loyal fans is a good reason." he said, smugly. "Besides you do you really want to throw me in the dungeon before our date? Do you?"

This took Elsa by surprise.

"Date?" Both she and Anna said at the same time. Håvard chuckled.

"Yeah, don't you remember?" he said. "Plans for that gala to restore relations between Southern Isles and Arendelle."

"You?" Elsa said, "_You're_ the representative?"

Håvard smiled.

"Yep," he said. "Swordsmen and politician. They're actually a pretty good combo, meet lot of new faces."

"Well, bad news for you." Elsa replied, sounding pleased with herself. "I canceled that arrangement, since you were officially an hour late."

Håvard this time gave a genuine look of surprise.

"Oh man, did I forget?" he said, shocked. "My apologies, malady!"

It comforted Elsa to see Håvard in a state of fear.

"Maybe I can make it up to you," he said, "We could rearrange our meeting to say, eight o'clock?"

"Fine, my castle, at eight o'clock sharp." Elsa said as she stuck a frozen finger close to his face. "But if you show up late, ruin it or disrespect me, my sister _or_ my friends in _anyway_, I promise that I will take that pretty nose off."

Håvard's eyes widened in fear, but he quickly turned to anger as he flushed with embarrassment. He regained his composure and looked somewhat impressed before he spoke.

"Well." he said. "That settles that. Your majesty."

"Sir." Elsa replied, stiffly. Håvard then turned and walked off while the others looked stunned.

"Wow Elsa… I've never seen you like that." Anna remarked.

"Yeah, this guy must have really made an impression…" Kristoff added.

Elsa shook her head. "You have no idea…"

"So… you still gonna go meet with him at eight?" Olaf inquired.

"For your date?" Edith continued.

They both gasped and smiled at each other after that. "Jinx!"

Elsa sighed. "Yes… I'm going to meet with him… even if I don't want to…" she stated as she turned to the castle and frowned. "And I _really_ don't want to."

She sighed and began to walk back to the castle.

"Have fun," she said before leaving. Her family and friends watched her go for a bit before Kristopher spoke up.

"Can we see the Elephants now? Please? Please? _Please_?" he begged.

"Ok, ok, come on." Kristoff said as he began to walk off with him, Edith and Olaf. Anna watched her sister go for a bit before turning and leaving also. Unknown to them, Lawton was watching them via sypglasses on a high point before he then turned and left.

* * *

**Daniel Radcliff as Håvard Brannsverd. ****His live action counterpart for Once Upon a Time is Nathan Keyes.**

**Written by Ajer0695 as part of our collaboration story. Plus he's ****aware that the Lego Company was not established until the 1930's, but since the Southern Isles are considered to be Denmark, he couldn't help but honor the birthplace of Lego with Legodt toys.**


	4. Order and Chaos

**Chapter 4**

Later on, while the carnival outside was still going on, evident by the loud noises and the fireworks Bard was creating, Elsa was back in her study waiting for Håvard to arrive. She looked at the clock and saw that it was nearing eight o'clock. She sighed, believing he was going to miss it.

"Figured…" she said as she stood up, presumably preparing to leave. Then the moment it struck 8 Håvard came through the door and entered.

"Hello, Snow Queen." The bad boy smirked.

"Ah, Håvard… right on time." Elsa observed, surprised.

"Yeah, sometimes I'm late time for these things, sometimes I'm right on time… just to spice things up." Håvard smirked.

"Well, I'm glad you know how to take _some things_ seriously, other than flirting with girls and pulling pranks." Elsa said, a little bitterly.

"Are you still made about that whole bucket thing?" he asked.

"What do _you_ think?" Elsa questioned, crossed.

"Ah, it wasn't that bad!" Håvard defended.

"Yes, it was! And it was completely inappropriate!" Elsa expressed, turning away.

"Come on, I was five. Let it go." Håvard urged her.

"Not this time, and that doesn't excuse such rude behavior!" Elsa told him, sternly.

"Well, I see some things never change, you're still an uptight pain in the neck." Håvard remarked.

"And _you_ are a barbarian!" Elsa countered, hotly. They both took a deep breath as they glared at each other than sighed deeply.

"Ok… probably not the best way to start a conversation to… fix things up between our two homes." Håvard pointed out.

"No, probably not…" Elsa admitted, quietly.

"Shall we start again?" Håvard offered.

"Gladly, have a seat." Elsa nodded, gesturing to a seat close by.

"Thank you." Håvard nodded as he took the seat and sat down right near her. "Now… what do we start with?"

"Glad you asked." Elsa said as she reached down and placed a sheet of paper on the table. She pushed it over to Håvard. "I've written a lists of foods that are two lands could exchange back and forth as well as suggestions about what to do with the Legodts and etc."

Håvard looked it over. "My, you sure know how to write a list. Very complete."

"Yes… that's more than I can say for my _song_." Elsa stated a bit bitterly.

"Come on, you're still holding a grudge?" Håvard questioned, incredulously. "That little trick was over twenty years ago."

"Regardless, what you did _humiliated_ me in front of the whole kingdom!" Elsa said, hotly.

"Please! I'm sure they've all forgotten about it." Håvard shrugged it off.

"_I_ haven't!" Elsa exclaimed.

"You know you really need to _let it go_." Håvard told her, bluntly.

"Oh, don't talk to me about letting it go… you have _no idea_ what I've been through these past few years!" Elsa told him, growing angrier.

"Neither do _you_!" Håvard countered. "Why I'll bet you don't even know what my favorite _food_ is!"

"Fine, what is it?" Elsa inquired, folding her arms.

"Easy, chocolate." Håvard replied, quickly. This surprised Elsa.

"Wait… chocolate?" she echoed.

"That's what I said; chocolate." Håvard repeated. Elsa still stared at him in shock. "Yeah, you heard me, I love chocolate."

"_I_ love chocolate…" Elsa breathed. They both then shared stunned looks upon realizing they had something in common with each other. Then turned away, blushing.

"So… is there anything else we need to discuss?" Elsa asked Håvard, very slowly.

"Uh… I believe the conditions to providing support, should one kingdom be attacked?" Håvard voiced.

"Correct, ok let's get back to work." Elsa said as they both began to do so while trying to ignore the awkward tension in the air between the two of them.

* * *

Around the same time, Bard and Kristoff were making their way through the carnival with snacks in their hands while Anna and Kristopher hung back inside one the tents watching a performer do a rather amateurish but fun magic act. Bard chowed down on his meal with great joy on his face.

"Man, this carnival is a _blast_." Bard expressed. "If I wasn't already a king, I'd join."

"Yeah, and how about that weird machine we saw back there?" Kristoff remarked.

"It's better than that eating machine Hazel's sister made me sit in. That was… not fun." Bard shook his head while he and Kristoff chuckled. "Too bad Elsa couldn't make it, you know she'd she 100% more happy if she just loosened up a wee bit more."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll join in, just as soon as the meeting is over." Kristoff assured him.

"Yeah, and I wonder how long _that'll _take?" Bard remarked.

As they pass by two tents, Lawton secretly watches them from the shadow and narrows his creepy eyes as Bard walks away.

"Sooner that you think, boy," he hissed.

He then turned towards several other men of various sizes, each dressed similarly to him and each had various degrees of facial hair on them.

"Alright boys, you know what to do." Lawton told them. They nod and begin to walk forward toward the carnival. "Let the games begin."

The cowboy's then begin to scatter themselves among the many party people, attempting to blend in as best as they could and not be spotted by anyone as they worked.

While they did so, Kristoff and Bard continued to make their way through the carnival ground, currently unware of what was going on around them at the time.

"See anything else you like, Bard?" Kristoff asked. "Maybe a girl of your _own_?"

Kristoff ruffled his hair while Bard chuckled, amused. "Nah, I don't think so."

"In that case, I guess it's _my_ turn to choose where we go next, this should fun I rarely get to decide _anything_ around here." Kristoff voiced.

As they walked, Bard began to notice some of the poncho wearing strangers walking around and carrying what seemed to be crossbows and other weapons. He even heard some of them talking.

"Nice night for a party." One said.

"It's not every day we find this many of them, eh?" Another one voiced close by, with a smirk that unnerved Bard.

Kristoff noticed a few as well. "Boy, sure are a lot of odd folks out tonight. Good thing I kept Sven in the stables, he'd sniff every last one of them and _then_ we'd be in big trouble," he remarked, jokingly. Bard just looked at him concerned. "What…? What's wrong…?"

Bard then saw of the cowboy hat wearing strangers enter a tent, trying hard to be sneaky.

"What's gotten into you, anyway?" Kristoff asked him again. "Your acting rather odd. Well… odder than usual, but still."

"Kristoff. We need to get to Anna and Kristopher. Now." Bard told him, firmly.

"Relax, they're fine. They can wait. Let them have some fun." Kristoff smiled.

"No. You don't understand. We need to GO." Bard voiced as he backed away.

"When did _you_ so cautious?" Kristoff remarked.

"Same time Koll nearly snapped my head off." Bard replied, deadpan.

"Touché, but…" The reindeer man began.

"Kristoff, we have to GO." Bard insisted.

"Ok, if you're in such a hurry to see your sister and nephew then we'll go." Kristoff relented.

"Good, come on." Bard said as he grabbed him and began pulling him away.

"Whoa! Slow down would you? What's the rush?" Kristoff questioned as he continued to get pulled away. As Bard continued to lead him away, some of Jonas' men noticed them leaving and narrowed their eyes.

"The boy suspects too much." One of them voiced.

"Yeah… so let's get started." The other stated as he held up his bow like weapon.

The cowboy then approached a nice looking laughing couple who were just passing by a tent before they noticed the cowboy approaching them.

"Can we help you?" The man said.

The cowboy stared at them silently, and then he spoke. "No, you can't… at least not in a way _you_ would think to…"

He then aimed a gun at them which launched a net that ensnared them, emitted some kind of energy that knocked them out and caused them to drop to the ground. The trapper laughed, took out a lit match and threw it into the tent, causing it to catch fire. Several of the other trappers begin to do the same while also ensnaring and trapping people using various hunting tools like nets, bolas, bear traps and whips. Each time they caught a seemingly innocent person they dragged them to a metal container close by and threw them inside it, laughing while doing so.

As the chaos grew and the fear spread, Jonas walked through the burning carnival with a pleased smile on his face and hummed while watching many of the citizens and circus folks run in different directions.

He sighed. "Ah, look at them scramble, just how I like it." Jonas hissed while licking his lips in a creepy fashion. "_Scrambled_… and a little bit _runny_… oh how I _love_ the thrill of the hunt!"

The cowboy continued on his way while back handing and striking various people without even turning his head.

Close by, Bard and Kristoff continued to rush through the carnival despite the flames getting hotter by the minute and the shrieks of the poor people getting more and more desperate. They soon stopped when they heard a sudden cry.

"Help! Help!"

They both turned to see a few poor and helpless people trapped under a large piece of wooden debris close by.

"Oh no…" Kristoff said, concerned. "What do we…"

"Go! Help those people! I'll get Anna and Kristopher!" Bard told him before running off while Kristoff nodded and began to work on getting the debris off the trapped people.

* * *

Bard quickly reached one of the tents that wasn't burning at the moment and looked inside to see Anna and Kristopher huddled together for comfort and protection. Bard smiled, relieved.

"Anna!" Bard called out. His sister and nephew turned around.

"Bard!" Anna gasped, relieved.

"Uncle Bard!" Kristopher cheered as Bard reached them.

"Glad you're both ok." Bard said, relieved.

"Likewise. What's happening!?" Anna cried.

"I don't know!" Bard exclaimed, he then saw that one of them was about to launch a net at them and quickly pushed Anna out of the way. "Look out!"

Anna hit the ground just as the net flew out and hit Bard, sending him flying into the back of the tent.

"Bard!" Anna shouted.

"Uncle Bard!" The five-year old cried as he tried to run over to him, only to be pushed aside by the trappers.

"Kristopher!" Anna screamed. Bard saw this and grew angry.

"Why you…" he began as his body began to emit fire before one of the trapper doused him with a big bucket of water. They laughed at him.

"Try to flame on _now_, kid." The first trapper smirked.

"Yeah!" The other grinned before suddenly the net glowed with the strange energy, he screamed in pain.

"BARD!" Anna screamed before he passed out. "What did you do to him!?"

"Not much little lady." The lead one turned to her.

"Yet." The other one hissed, evilly.

"Why… why are you doing this?" Anna asked, fearfully as she held her son tightly while the two men approached her.

"It's quite simple my dear; the age of magic… is _over_." The lead one stated as he kneeled down to her, pulled the kid away and into a pile of hay behind him.

"Kristopher!" Anna exclaimed.

"And with these here anti-magic trapping devices… we got's the power to do it!" The second one smirked. The two of them laughed before one of them reached for Anna, causing her to scream.

* * *

Meanwhile, around the same time, Elsa and Håvard were just filling out some papers in peace when they both felt an uneasy sensation and heard an odd sound coming from outside the castle walls.

"What was that?" Elsa wondered, alarmed.

"Something not good I imagine…" Håvard voiced. Elsa rushed to the window and gasped when she saw smokes and fire coming from the carnival, as well as loud screams that reached the castle.

"Oh no… Anna… Bard… Kristopher! We have to get to them!" Elsa said, panicky.

Before Håvard could react or say anything, Elsa began to quickly move towards the door but suddenly the doors burst open and two of the cowboy dressed marauders, along with two unconscious guards burst in.

"Nobody's going anywhere!" One Trapper declared.

"Yeah, we got lots of use for ya'll right here." The second Trapper stated, evilly.

"Who… who are you!?" Elsa demanded.

"Your capturers, my Queen." One of them said.

"Open wide." The other smirked as they both aimed their net launchers at her, Elsa flinched a bit. Then when they fired them, Håvard suddenly got in front of her and kept the nets back and suspended in the air with a gust of wind, shocking Elsa. He then got the wind the blow the nets right back at the trappers before knocking them right out of the room.

Håvard sighed and turned to the still shocked Elsa. "You ok?" he asked her.

"_You_ have _magic_!?" Elsa exclaimed.

"Did you really think you and your brother were the _only_ ones who possessed magic? Why? Because of your 'royal blood'? Don't be so vain." Håvard told her.

"I am not…" Elsa began, sounding insulted.

"Forget about it, let's just go save your family already." Håvard said, firmly as he began to leave. Elsa then snapped out of it.

"R-Right!" she nodded before quickly beginning to follow him.

* * *

The two of them soon reached the carnival, which was already in a worse state then it was before and people were fleeing in all different directions while others were getting captured and incapacitated left and right. Elsa and Håvard quickly began to do their best in saving the ones that were still on their feet.

"Everyone! Get to safety! Hurry!" Elsa told them as guided and pushed some of the scared people forward, away from the burning carnival. "Håvard! Can you… use your magic to get rid of the fires somehow?"

"Don't worry your majesty, I know just how!" Håvard smirked. He then held up both of his hands and began to create mini whirlwinds that started to grow and grow before he launches them at the flames causing them to hit the flames, blow away the tents and effectively put out the flames.

"Oh, I get it! The vortex sucks away the oxygen, no oxygen… no flame." Elsa deduced.

"Yep, you're pretty smart Buckethead." Håvard remarked, impressed.

Elsa successfully managed to hold back her anger. "Thank you… and I can also do _this_," she said before unleashing a blast of ice that hit the ground and created ice that quickly spread and put out the flames. Håvard's jaw dropped while Elsa smiles proudly.

"Ok, that was pretty cool…" he admitted, after regaining his composure.

"Thank you, now we have to find and rescue those poor people." Elsa stated.

"Like?" Håvard inquired, before they both heard two screams nearby. "Oh, like _them_."

They quickly rushed over to where the screams were coming from and were shocked to see dozens of people being loaded into one of the metal containers, thanks to the trappers, who appeared to be wrapping things up.

"Help, help, help, help, _help_!" The poor man cried over and over before the metal container slammed shut.

"No!" Elsa called out before she was grazed something sharp. She cried out before dropping to her knees.

"Elsa!" Håvard cried as he rushed over, he saw that it was just a scratch but was still surprisingly worried. "You ok?"

"I think so…" Elsa said, a bit weak.

"Not for long."

The two of them turned and saw a boomerang like weapon flying into the hand of standing nearby them, it was Jonas, smirking evilly at the two of them.

"Howdy, Queenie." Jonas said, tipping his hat.

"Who are you?" Elsa questioned. "Tell me."

"Just a simple hunter ma'am, nothing more." Lawton stated. "And I sure do _love_ it."

"A _hunter_?" Håvard echoed.

"So why are you capturing these people!?" Elsa demanded.

"Let's just say they're gonna help me get what I've always wanted and when they do… the era of magic… will _end_." Jonas declared, firmly.

"I don't think so!" Håvard declared as he used his wind magic to pull a sword to his hand. Then he rushed forward and attempted to attack Lawton with it, but the cowboy quickly blocked it with his gun. He began to use his rifle like a sword as he continued to fight against Håvard, who used his wind skills and sword fighting skills as well but Jonas managed to out maneuver him every time.

"You got guts son, I'll give you that." Jonas admitted before he gave Håvard a strong jab to the chest, throat and head with each word he empathized next. "But you got no Skill. No experience. And no _chance_!"

After jabbing Håvard in the head Lawton, spun around and side kicked Håvard into a tent, causing it to collapse on him.

"Håvard!" Elsa cried.

"I'd be more worried about my sister if I were you." Jonas pointed out, as he gestured to something nearby. Elsa turned and much to her shock, she saw her beloved sister Anna being taken away by one of the trappers, she had her hands cuffed but still she tried to break free.

"Let me go!" Anna shouted as she struggled and failed to free herself from her restraints

"Anna!" Elsa yelled as she began to rush over to her.

"Oh no you don't." Jonas said as he threw the boomerang again, which struck her in the shoulder blade and knocked her right over, too weak to get up, Elsa was unable to stop her sister from being taken.

"ANNA!" Elsa cried out as he sister continued to get pulled away and then tossed into one of the containers. She turned to Jonas and growled. "You…"

The Snow Queen then fired an ice blast that missed, due to her injuries, and the force of it causes another tent close by to fall onto her as well. Believing they were dead, Jonas grunted, pleased then turned around and began leaving.

"Alright boys, let's pack it up," he told them all. They all nodded while Lawton looked up and signaled something above. Then, coming through the clouds was a giant steampunk, aircraft that was much more powerful than it looked. It dropped down a couple of ropes which the trappers grabbed, along with some hooks that grabbed a hold of the containers before pulling them and the hunting gang upward into it. Once that was down, the ship travelled back into the clouds and vanished from sight, leaving the carnival a mess.

* * *

A couple of minutes after it left, the tent that landed on Håvard began to shake before it suddenly shot off into space due to Håvard creating a human sized twister around himself that went up to his waist. His eyes were also white, once he slowly dropped to the ground his eyes returned to normal and he turned his attention to Elsa.

"Elsa!" he cried as he ran over and used a blast of wind to blow the tent off of her, he lifted her up a bit, looking concerned but was revealed when she started coughing, revealing to be alive. "Hey, your majesty… you ok?"

"Yeah… what about you? _You_ ok?" Elsa asked Håvard.

"Don't worry about me, your majesty…" Håvard breathed, with a weak smile as he grunted. "I'm made of steel."

Elsa seemed a bit relieved by this and stood up, then she noticed Kristoff, Olaf, Edith and Kristopher rushing over.

"Aunt Elsa!" Kristopher shouted as he rushed over to her.

"Kristopher!" Elsa said, relieved as she ran over rand embraced upon reaching. "Oh, thank goodness… are you ok?"

"I'm fine… where's Mommy?" Kristopher inquired.

"Yeah, where's Anna?" Olaf inquired.

"Is she hiding? If so, she's good!" Edith added.

Elsa teared up a bit as she tried to say the words. "She's… she's gone… those bad men took her!"

The Snow Queen held her nephew tightly as she and him began to cry while the others looked at them both sadly. Then Elsa looked at Håvard angrily as she stood up and faced him while Kristopher rushed to his father.

"You… you set this whole thing up, didn't you!?" Elsa accused Håvard as she approached him threateningly, before Kristoff got in front of her and stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa, easy their Elsa. Håvard didn't have anything to do with this." Kristoff told her.

"Yeah, don't forget; they were after _me_ too," he pointed out.

"And yet Anna was taken and not you!" Elsa said, bitterly.

"Which is weird… why would they take her and Bard, the first place?" Kristoff questioned. "And uh… all those other people I don't know."

"I don't know…" Elsa admitted.

"But he's out to rid the world of magic and that's _not_ a good thing, trust me." Håvard told them.

"If that case then we'd better go after those guys." Kristoff stated, firmly.

"Yeah, maybe we can catch up to them if were quick enough." Håvard added.

"Maybe we'll write you a _note_, because you're not coming with us!" Elsa told him, bluntly. "You are trouble sealed in a bottle!"

"Oh, I'm coming with you alright." Håvard stated.

"And why do you think _that_?" Elsa questioned.

"Because… I can find out where they're going." Håvard smiled, proudly, surprising them all.

"You do!?" The two snowmen remarked.

"How?" Kristoff asked.

"The wind currents, I can use my wind magic to blow in all different directions and once they hit a large group, like that cowboy freak and his buddies… I'll know where they are." Håvard smiled. The others were stunned. "So… can I come?"

"Me too! Can I come too?" Kristopher asked, eagerly.

"No!" Kristoff and Elsa both said to them.

"Wait, are you saying 'no' to_ me_ or to _him_? Or both of us? This is confusing." Håvard confessed.

"I'll say." Olaf agreed.

"_Both_ of you are not going!" Elsa stated, firmly.

"No, just to Kristopher." Kristoff countered.

"What!?" They all said.

"Aw!" Kristopher whined.

"Yes, Kristopher you stay here with the servants, Håvard you're coming with us." Kristoff said, firmly.

"Ok…" Kristopher said, disappointed before walking away, though it didn't seem like he was going to let it go.

"Alright then, looks like I'm going." Håvard said, satisfied.

"Yes, you are." Kristoff nodded.

"Yes!" Håvard cheered.

"What are you doing!?" Elsa whispered to Kristoff incredulously as she pulled away. "We are _not_ bringing him along! He can't be trusted, he could be just like Hans."

"In his defence, Hans was too nice and pure evil, Håvard's just…" Kristoff began.

"Pure aggravating?" Elsa pointed out.

"Yo, guys… I'm right here." Håvard pointed out. Elsa just silenced him with a raised hand.

"He can be a great help and he knows how to fight." Kristoff told her.

"And he…" Elsa began before the logical side of her brain took over. "And we need him to find Anna and Bard, don't we?"

"Yeah." Håvard nodded with a whisper.

"Ok, fine… you can come along." Elsa finally relented. She then looked at him coldly. "But I still don't trust you… and if you betray us… I will _kill_ you."

Håvard just smiled. "When do we start?" he asked.


	5. Allies and Enemies

**Chapter 5**

Later, after packing up, calming down the masses in the Kingdom and leaving Oaken in charge, again, the group began their journey and the quiet snowy landscapes of the forests were constantly interrupted by the annoyed brays of a reindeer.

"I know, Sven." Kristoff said to his reindeer. "I'm tired too. But we gotta keep moving, Anna might not have that long."

Sven carried around his bags three bags, each filled with both food and supplies for the trek. They have been traveling on foot across the forests for a good chunk of the day, and already Kristoff's feet were starting to ache. Olaf and Edith were ahead of them, prancing about like happy children, not knowing anything about aching feet or tension.

"Why do we have to go on foot?" he complained. "We're looking for a _flying ship_! Can't you just, I don't know, fly us up?"

Håvard, carrying his large sword over his shoulder turned to Kristoff. "Sure," he said sarcastically, "I don't suppose you have any wings or gliders with you?"

Kristoff shook his head disappointingly. Apparently Håvard can't just make himself or others fly just like that. They'll need something to catch the wind, which they don't have access to at the moment. That didn't stop Kristoff from feeling even more annoyed.

"Elsa, can't you teleport or something?" he complained.

"Not with more than one person," she said, "Unless you would prefer throw up over your boots. It's… _discomforting_ for other passengers. Besides, I can't teleport unless we know _exactly_ where we're going!"

This last part was aimed directly at Håvard.

"Trust me, I know where I'm going," he said. Wind currents remember?"

He stopped for a bit and stuck his finger in the air for a bit.

"He's traveling still traveling north. We're getting close," he assured them.

They continued walking, but Elsa remained unconvinced.

"Right," she said, slowly. "And you can determine all of this from the wind?"

"I can!" Håvard said defensively. Elsa feigned surprise.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said, surprisingly mockingly. "I never took you for a rational person… just a _thug!_"

"Yeesh, you guys!" Kristoff said, irritated out of his wits. What is your problem anyway? Can't you guys just shut up and make up?"

Elsa and Håvard looked at him strangely. Even Sven raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean!" Kristoff said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, your little Snow Queen hates me just for dropping a bucket on her head." Håvard said.

"When I was _4_," Elsa added. "In front of the entire kingdom for what would have been a pretty big moment for me, but instead it bruised my self-confidence even more."

Håvard just rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Jeez, it was over 20 years ago!" he empathized. "Can't you just get over it already?"

"It would have been traumatic for _any_ 4 year old girl, you know." Kristoff added. Håvard stared at him in disbelief.

"Oh now you're on _her _side now?" he said.

"I'm on Håvard's side!" Olaf said.

"And I'm on Elsa's side!" Edith said. It was pretty clear that they both had no idea what was going on.

"I'm not on anyone's side!" Kristoff said, annoyed. "All I'm saying is that you have to let go of your past and just focus on the here and now!"

Suddenly, Sven collapsed in exhaustion, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Kristoff turned to him and sighed.

"And speaking of the here and now, it looks like Sven just dropped both _here_ and… just a few seconds ago." Håvard commented, deadpan.

"Shut up, Håvard." Elsa muttered, annoyed.

"Oh come on Sven," he said as he tried to pull him up, "You can't be tired already?"

"Actually, it is getting a little late." Elsa pointed out. "I think it would be best if we rest for a few minutes before heading out even more."

Kristoff sighed and stopped trying to get Sven up. |All right Sven," he said. "Guess for all your hard work you deserve a snack."

He unloaded on the bags from Sven's back, for which Sven gave a sigh of relief, but found it surprisingly heavy.

"Boy, I don't remember packing this many carrots." Kristoff grunted as he dropped the bag. A small muffled grunt suddenly came from the bag, which surprised everyone. Cautiously, Kristoff opened the bag and widened his eyes.

"Kristopher?" he said in a surprised tone. Kristopher stared up at his dad with terrified eyes. He was munching on a carrot, and after a while, gave an apologetic smile.

"A stowaway!" Håvard declared.

"Uh… Hi Dad! Carrot?" he said as he tried to hand Kristoff his eaten stump. Kristoff just picked Kristopher up and placed him by a tree.

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay with the servants!" Kristoff scolded.

"But Dad!" Kristopher said. "I want to save Mom!"

"This is a very dangerous mission were on!" Kristoff continued to scold. "You're too young for this!"

"Please!" Kristopher said. He then got down on his knees and stared at Kristoff. Kristoff suddenly knew what he was doing.

"Oh no!" Kristoff said. "Don't give me the face! Anything but the face! You get that from your Mom, please don't."

Finally Kristoff just gave in and sighed.

"Sometimes I really don't like your mom." Kristoff said in annoyance. "Fine, you can come."

"Yay!" Kristopher said, jumping up and down.

"But you're _grounded_ after this." Kristoff said, seriously. Kristopher immediately stopped jumping.

"Oh," he said disappointed. Håvard just smiled at this whole thing.

"Your nephew is sure full of excitement," he observed.

"Yeah." Elsa said, "He can be a handful, but he also has a pure heart, just like his mother."

She decided to rest by a tree. As she sat down, she groaned in pain and grabbed her shoulder. The boomerang that that hunter hit her shoulder with was gone, but she could still feel it. Håvard noticed and looked concerned.

"Are you okay?" he said.

"Yeah." Elsa said as she rubbed her shoulder, "It's just sore. You should see the other me. And I don't mean that literally."

Håvard looked confused. "Literally?" he asked.

"Oh, that's right you're new around here," Elsa said with a chuckle. "Well, a couple years ago, Bard and I had a little… dimensional crisis. We ended up in an alternate reality where I met two other Elsa's from different dimensions and we all worked together to stop an evil ice witch."

Håvard looked at Elsa with a raised eyebrow.

"I know, it's a lot to take in." Elsa said. "But it's not like I can open a portal and introduce you, even though we need all the help we can—"

Suddenly, lightning started to erupt from a nearby tree. Everybody jumped back at this, with Kristopher hugging tightly to his father. The lighting kept coming out as eventually a white circle formed on the tree. Suddenly, the white circle disappeared and right in front of the tree was sixteen-year-old boy sprawled out on the snowy ground, next to a bronze sword. He was wearing brown leather mountain men clothing and had shaggy blonde hair. Elsa could have mistaken him for Kristoff, but once the boy got up and Elsa could see his face, she instantly recognized Anna's green eyes.

"Sven?" she said in surprise. Sven, the reindeer, as well as Kristoff looked at her strangely. The boy Sven noticed Elsa and widened his eyes.

"Oh hey!" he said. "An Elsa that actually knows me. Uh…which one are you?"

Instinctively Elsa turned one of her arms into pure ice.

"Oh right, the one with the fire brother!" Boy Sven said. "Wow, you look more… uh… older than last time."

"Well it's been a few years." Elsa stated. "But it's so good to see you."

She then gave Sven a hug before Kristoff cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, but I'm a little confused here!" he said. Sven the reindeer nodded along with him.

"Then you might want to sit down, it's kind of a long story… one I _really_ don't like telling or hearing to be honest…" Elsa confessed as she and Boy Sven began to explain it to them.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the air base, Anna felt a true feeling of emptiness. She was inside that metal box that these hunters locked her in during the attack on the carnival. It was the only container in the room apparently, and Anna could see nothing but blackness outside, save for a small spotlight that shone on her container, illuminating a circular area around it. She heard a door open and the hunter they called Lawton walked up to her cage, peeking in through the tiny view window.

"Looks like you're pretty comfy" he said in a sinister hiss. |Of course, that's a lie, but still, might as well be courteous."

Anna just glared at his evil eyes, covered with scars. "Who are you?" she asked coldly.

"Jonas Lawton," he said with a tip of his hat, "Bounty hunter for hire. I've been employed to find you and all other magic users in the world."

"Why?" Anna asked. "And by _who_? Who sent you here?"

"If I told you that, then it would ruin the mystery, wouldn't it?" Lawton said with an evil chuckle. "Let's just say that your kind will be ending soon, and I'll be getting money, lots of it."

Suddenly, Lawton's nose started to bleed. Anna was the first to notice it couldn't help but stare. This prompted Lawton to rub his nose and notice the blood.

"You better make this job go smoothly." Lawton said coldly. "I need that money, ya hear?

Anna then remembered something and smiled. "I'm sorry, but you won't succeed," she said. "Because I'm not magic. I'm completely ordinary! Ask anyone! Well… except my family, but you get what I mean."

Lawton grinned menacingly.

"That's where you're wrong, princess." he said as he began to walk away. "_Dead_ wrong."

He eventually disappeared into the darkness before calling out.

"Oh, and don't even think of trying to escape," he said. "It won't be pleasant… for _any_ of you."

That's when Anna heard a low, eerie growl from outside her container and started to curl up into a ball with a scared look on her face.

* * *

Back in the forest, the boy Sven finished up his story to a rather mute audience.

"So let me get this straight." Kristoff said, "You came from a dimension in which you were… well… Kristopher here?"

"You could say that." the boy Sven answered with a nod.

"And you also have ice powers?" Kristoff added, to which Sven nodded. "And you were being trained by that dimension's Elsa?"

"Yeah," the boy Sven agreed. "And she died, trying to save her sister."

Håvard and Kristoff looked at Elsa concerned.

"It's okay." Elsa said. "I know this already, he told me and three other me's."

She cleared her throat, trying to forget about that minor detail.

"So now you… dimension hop?" Håvard asked.

"Pretty much." Boy Sven said as he picked up his bronze sword. "I can never figure out how Heimdall's sword works, so I keep ending up in the strangest alternate realities ever."

"Like?" Elsa asked, intrigued.

"Well…" the boy Sven began as he tried to recall some of them. "There was one where you were a warrior Queen that was fighting against the Southern Isles."

"Which hopefully doesn't happen." Håvard blurted out, to which Elsa glared at him to shut up.

"There was one in the Arabian Desert, one up in outer space, one that wasn't really different except Dad's hair was shorter… and better looking."

"Hey!" Kristoff said as he rubbed his hair.

"Anyway," the boy Sven continued. "I just came from a dimension where you were in Scandinavia fighting monsters with another guy, what was his name? Oh yeah, Beowulf."

"Beowulf?" Kristopher said, excitedly. "Aunt Elsa met _Beowulf_?"

"That's his favorite bedtime story." Elsa explained to the boy Sven, who gave a nod of understanding.

"Well, it's a good thing you're here." Elsa said. "I think we need some help. Anna's been captured by a cowboy like hunter—"

"Again?" The boy Sven said, to which Elsa gave a confused look. "Long story."

"Anyway." Elsa continued. "This cowboy said something about ending all of magic, which means something bad. I think we're going to need all the help I can get for this."

The boy Sven stood up. "Count me in!" he said. "I'd never leave my mom in danger! Even if she's not from my dimension, she's still my mother!"

"See?" Kristopher complained to his dad. "He gets to go save mom, so why couldn't I?"

"He's different," Kristoff tried to explain. "He's older."

"So?"

"So… it means he can take care of himself better because he's stronger and faster—"

"It's because he has ice powers right?" Kristopher complained, before turning to Elsa, "Aunt Elsa can you give me powers so that Dad could let me do my adventures?"

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that." Elsa said, to which Kristopher bowed his head in disappointment.

"Guys?" Håvard said with fear in his voice. "I feel something."

Everyone tensed up, looking around, observing the surroundings for any sign of danger. Suddenly, Harvard widened his eyes.

"Look out!" he yelled as he pulled Elsa out of the way of an incoming snare net that hit the tree. Several trappers suddenly came out, equipped with hunting weapons and laughing maniacally. This time, they brought wolves. Growling, snarling, wolves.

"I really don't like cowboys." The boy Sven said as he suddenly started to create a full suit of armor out of ice, complete with an icy helm that resembled a mask. Kristoff stared at that wide-eyed.

"Can you do that?" he asked Elsa.

"I think another me did," she answered. The hunters started to shoot at them, but Elsa, the boy Sven, and Håvard blocked them all with walls of ice and wind. Elsa was struggling to keep her wall up. The injury from the boomerang on her shoulder roared in pain whenever she attempted to use her powers, causing it to be weaker. She still tried her best and the trappers stayed back. But the wolves were a different story.

"Get Kristopher to safety!" Elsa cried out as she used a free hand to knock a wolf away with an ice blast.

"We'll hold them off!" Kristoff quickly got Kristopher on the reindeer Sven, got on, and they rode off. The all pushed the wall toward the hunters, trapping them under it and ran off after the others. Olaf and Edith, who somehow got their heads switched during the confusion which means they think they're going one way, their body is going another, tried to follow along. Suddenly more trappers came from the trees. One of them knocked the boy Sven down and they rolled down a hill, and with a clash of lightning and another bright light, they were gone. Elsa managed to knock one unconscious to the ground with an ice block to the face, and Håvard used his winds to direct the other trapper toward a tree. They failed to notice a lurking wolf, which suddenly lunged at Håvard's leg, causing him to scream in excruciating pain.

"Håvard!" Elsa cried out as she knocked the wolf away with an ice blast. Håvard groaned in pain as he clutched his leg, which was hurt pretty badly. Elsa heard the voices of other trappers coming, and she grabbed Håvard around her shoulder and began to drag him as quick as she can. They were going too slow. They would be captured in just a short while, which means they need to hide. Fortunately, Elsa noticed a rock outcropping nearby, with a little cave. She managed to slip herself and Håvard, with some difficulty, into the cave and they remained silent, waiting for the trappers to pass. Once they finally did, Elsa looked down at Håvard's leg again.

"Is it bad?" he asked panting.

"No, you're lucky. It's not deep." Elsa said as she laid a cold hand on the wound. Håvard began to scream in pain.

"Calm down." Elsa said worried. "It will be okay."

Eventually, the screaming died down, and Elsa began using a bandage that she kept in a pouch she was carrying all this time to wrap up the wound.

"I'm an idiot." Håvard sighed. Elsa found it strangely random, but went with it.

"Finally, something we can both agree on." Elsa said.

"No, I mean I'm an _idiot_." Håvard stated. "For the bucket thing."

Elsa turned to face Håvard.

"So you're finally admitting to that jest?" she said, coldly. It took him long enough. Håvard just rubbed his eyes, pretending it wasn't a tear forming.

"There's something you should know about that day," he said. "It turned out that right after that joke, a messenger came by our family and told us about Roderick."

"Roderick?"

"My brother," Håvard said. "He was a soldier for the Southern Isles, fought with your dad on some of his campaigns."

Elsa had never heard about this. Of course, her father never really talked about his time on the battlefield, and she could understand why. After all, she did learn her father nearly destroyed an entire village.

"Where is he now?" she asked. Håvard looked at her sadly.

"Dead," he said. "Died in battle earlier that day."

This took Elsa by surprise. She was so distracted in how much she hated Håvard for that cruel joke that she never realized that he must have suffered these past twenty years. Elsa felt angry with herself. How could she be so blind? Håvard may have traumatized her childhood, but he was a human too. He also has important people in his life and one of them was now dead.

"Håvard, I am so sorry about that…" Elsa said as he stroked his forehead.

"No." Håvard said, "I should be apologizing to _you_. That night, I was thinking of hundreds of ways to apologize to you for that joke, and after many years I figured you would have forgotten about it. Obviously, I was wrong."

Elsa smiled and blushed. "I guess that makes two of us," she said as she resumed tending to Håvard's wound.

"Say… what was that song you were going to sing?" Håvard inquired. "I dumped the bucket before you could even sing."

"It was nothing," Elsa said, shaking her head smiling. "Just a stupid folk song I knew."

"Can you sing it?" Håvard requested. Elsa looked at him, at his sad and apologetic face, and decided why not?

"Ok, here goes." Elsa said, as she cleared her throat, closed her eyes and began to sing.

_Just wait_

_Though wide he may roam,_

_Always a hero comes home._

_He goes_

_Where no one has gone_

_But always a hero comes home_

As Elsa continued her song, Håvard found himself sitting up and started to sing along as they got closer to each other.

_He knows_

_Of places unknown_

_But always a hero comes home._

_He goes_

_Where no one has gone_

_But always a hero comes home_

As the song was drawing to a close, Håvard put a hand on Elsa's chin and they started to lean into each other, eyes closed. Elsa figured out what's going on and she quickly stopped, turning away blushing. Håvard blushed as well and lay back down, beginning to fall asleep. Elsa figured that meant she had the first watch. She tried to focus, but found herself dizzy from a mixture of sleepiness and the surreal feeling of that moment. She looked at Håvard and gave a small smile. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Elsa didn't know how, but she found herself falling asleep cuddled up to him.

* * *

This alternate version of Sven is from my upcoming fanfic series Frozen Realms. Some of the Realms that he has described include:

Epic Realm

Arabian Realm

Space Realm

Beowulf Realm

Western Realm

Once Realm: based on the show Once Upon a Time

"A Hero Comes Home" is written by Alan Silvestri and sung by Robin Wright in the 2007 film Beowulf (ironically, a pop style end credit version of that song was sung by Indina Menzel)


	6. Pleasure and Punishment

**Chapter 6**

The next day, Anna found herself sleeping inside her metal box of a prison and despite the odd noises coming from all over the ship she slept soundly, and just about as 'elegantly' as she did every morning, evident by the drooling. Eventually she woke up, but still looked half-asleep.

"Ugh… Kristoff… honey, time to wake up Kristopher… ooh I had the most messed up dream…" Anna remarked, still sounding sleepy. She sat up and looked around her confined quarters before it all came back to her. Her voice that became very flat. "Oh… no… it's real."

She then heard the sound of someone knocking on the door of her large metal box, startling her greatly. Lawton then came into view.

"Wakey, wakey, Princess." Lawton said, mockingly. "It's almost time."

"Time? Time for what? For you to get a breath mint?" Anna questioned, with a small smirk and surprisingly Jonas breathed and smelled his own breath before groaning a bit then quickly became angry again.

"No! Time for _you_ to help _me_." Jonas told her, as he grabbed a lever.

"Help _you_ but…" Anna began before the cowboy pulled the lever down and her container's door opened up, surprising her.

"Get out." Jonas said, firmly.

"What…" Anna started to say.

"I said GET OUT!" Lawton practically screamed. Anna quickly stood up and scrambled to get out of her prison but before she could she get very far Lawton grabbed her arm and pulled it back, making her scream before cuffing her hands together behind her back again.

"Hey! I thought you were going to let me out!" she pointed out.

"No, I said 'get out', not 'go out', there's a difference, your majesty." Jonas told her.

"Why you…" Anna started to say.

"Be quiet!" Lawton snapped, smacking her across the face and causing her to hit to the ground hard. She glanced up, weakly and gasped when she saw what was in front of her.

She saw the bodies and heads all kinds of animals and creatures all mounted and turned into wall art, and it was a _very _long hallway, one that seemed to go on forever. Jonas saw that she noticed it and chuckled while Anna sat up, trying to find the right words to say.

"You… you…" she tried to say, stunned.

"Like my trophy collection, Princess?" Lawton asked, smirking evilly. "Caught them all myself, mighty annoying they were… but they sure were fun to hunt!"

"You're a _monster_!" Anna said, growing angry.

"Nah… in a sense… _you_ are." Lawton told her.

"What are you mean?" Anna questioned, confused.

"You really don't know what exactly is _inside_ you?" Jonas questioned, smirking.

"_Inside_ me?" Anna echoed, baffled.

"Yeah, and not just you, but your whole blasted family and everyone else that's locked up in this place." Jonas revealed.

"What? What _exactly_ is inside of me?" Anna asked him.

"You'll soon find out… _personally_." Jonas promised her. He then began to laugh as he grabbed Anna's long hair and pulled it, making her scream as he began to pull her away roughly.

* * *

Around the same time, it was also morning for Håvard and Elsa, who was just opening her eyes to see the bright sun and much to her shock, Håvard himself. She saw that she was sleeping on top of him and yelped as she got off and stood right up, looking embarrassed and flustered. This exclamation caused Håvard to wake up as well.

"Ugh… Buckethead? What's going on?" he asked.

"Oh! Uh… nothing!" The Queen said, smiling nervously. "Anyway… we should probably go find the others."

"Think they lost the trappers and their mutts?" Håvard inquired.

"Positive. Kristoff can _definitely_ take care of himself." Elsa stated, confidently.

"I hope your right, Queenie." Håvard told her.

"Me too… shall we going?" Elsa requested.

"After you." The Wind Ryder nodded.

"You are too kind." The Snow Queen smirked before running forward with Håvard following. It didn't take them long to spot the others, who appeared to already be on their way toward them, much to their pleasure.

"Hey! I see them!" Elsa told him.

"Then let's stop standing and start moving!" Håvard told her as they began to run forward toward them. Elsa stumbled a bit, due to her dress, but Håvard held her hand and kept her steady. Then, once they were close enough for them to hear Elsa called out to them

"Kristoff! Kristopher! Over here!" Elsa yelled. The five-year old turned around and smiled.

"Daddy! Daddy! It's Aunt Elsa and the sword man!" he cried.

The Ice Master turned and smiled, pleased when he saw them. Sven panted happily while Olaf and Edith cheered. The duo rushed over and quickly embraced their family members and friends.

"Guys! You're ok!" Kristoff said, relieved.

"Just barely… but yeah, we're ok." Elsa nodded.

Håvard then noticed something odd. "Hey, where'd your other son go? You know, Human Sven?"

"Other me went poof!" Kristopher piped up.

"Poof?" Elsa echoed.

"Yeah, poof! I think he got sent into another dimension when he got knocked by that Trapper somehow." Kristoff told them.

Håvard groaned. "And just when we thought we had reinforcements…"

"Aw, it's ok, we still have each other!" Olaf pointed out as he held Edith close.

"Yeah…" Håvard said, slowly as he chuckled a bit before frowning. "We're _doomed_."

Elsa nudged him playfully. "Cheer up, we can still make it… unless you're scared.

"Please! I ain't scared of nothing! Let's go!" Håvard said as they both began to move forward.

"Good, and I sure hope you _mean_ what you say and are not just saying it because you're scared that saying 'no' will squelch your oversized male ego." Elsa stated, with a smirk.

"I think you _like_ my 'oversized male ego'." Håvard countered.

"Heh, dream on." Elsa said, chuckling.

As they continued to banter back and forth, Kristopher, his Dad and Reindeer Sven watched them, looking baffled.

"Daddy?" Kristopher spoke up.

"Yeah, son." Kristoff responded, his expression still looking stunned.

"Why are they acting like that?" The little boy asked, curiously.

"I… don't know." Kristoff admitted. "Boy… they must have _really _hit their heads in that fight."

Sven nodded in agreement before they began to move forward, while Olaf and Edith admired a flower behind them before noticing them leaving.

"Huh, hey guys!" Olaf called out as they began to run forward.

"Wait for us ya hear!" Edith added, while they continued to run after them as they travelled deeper into the snowy landscape.

* * *

They all trudged through thick amounts of snow, which Håvard was happy to blow away a bit and politely let Elsa go first, making her smile and blush. But that wasn't all, throughout their long trek the two got closer as they helped each other and even flirted a bit, which bewildered the others more and more. Eventually, Elsa and Håvard saw the others standing in front of something and approached them.

"What's up?" Håvard inquired as they reached them.

Kristoff pointed up ahead. "Look."

The other two looked up and saw a gigantic hill that stretched all the way up and looked about half the size of the North Mountain. At least.

"A hill…" Elsa said.

"Yeah, and it's totally blocking our path." Håvard added.

"Looks pretty high up…" Kristoff observed. "But we're gonna have to get up their if we're going to spot them more easily."

"But how do we do that, Daddy?" Kristopher asked, curiously.

"Well, I know Queen Buckethead can handle it." Håvard teased, smiling.

"Yes, for I am able to carry two buckets of water in a single bound!" The Snow Queen said, in an over-the-top fashion as she played along. They both laughed a bit, much to the disturbance of all the others. They soon stopped and cleared their throats. "Anyways, I can make us an ice staircase that should get us up there."

"Yay!" Kristopher cheered.

"But we're going to have to do it one at a time, don't know how much pressure it can take." Elsa added.

"Aw…" The boy whined.

"Plus Sven can't climb up ice, Håvard can you blow him up there?" Kristoff questioned.

"Can I? Just watch me?" Håvard smirked as he held his arms out and began to cause the winds to swirl around Sven, much to his surprise before he began to float upward, freaking him out.

"Don't worry Sven! It's ok, you'll be fine!" Kristoff assured him.

"Well, not if he keeps moving around like that!" Håvard said as he lifted his arms up and looked like he was struggling a bit. "Man… this reindeer needs to go on a diet!"

The wind-rider then looked at Kristoff and scanned him.

"Perhaps you should too," he noted.

"Hey!" The Ice master protested.

"To be fair you are heaviest out of all of us…" Elsa admitted.

"Since when do you agree with _him_!?" Kristoff remarked, incredulously.

"Uh…" Elsa started to say.

"Would you guys calm up!? I'm trying to concentrate!" Håvard snapped, irritated. He then paused. "Oh great, now I'm Kristoff."

"Hey!" The guy behind him protested once again, annoyed. Then Håvard got Sven higher and higher until he finally got onto a stable ledge, then Håvard stopped.

"Ok, he's up. Now it's our turn to climb up." Håvard informed them.

"Right. Ladies first." Kristoff offered Elsa who blushed and gasped.

"Uh… I don't think so my friend." Håvard voiced.

"Why? Oh! Right! Your shoulder's still injured." Kristoff remembered.

"That's not all." Håvard said, gesturing to what Elsa was wearing. Kristoff quickly eyed it.

"I'm wearing a _dress_," she stated, displeased.

Kristoff finally got it them. "Oh! Uh… heh, heh, I didn't mean…" he began while Elsa held her dress down, still blushing.

"Why of all the…" she began, growing angry.

"How about _I_ go first?" Håvard offered.

"Yes, you go, good idea." Kristoff nodded quickly while Håvard began to make his way up while Elsa continued to glare at Kristoff.

"Daddy, why is Aunt Elsa mad at you?" Kristopher inquired.

It was Kristoff's turn to blush this time. "Oh! Uh… I'll… tell you when you're older."

That seemed to satisfy the boy, who began to make his way up too along with his father and the others, with Elsa being the last and the slowest due to her injury, but the thought of her sister being seriously hurt by Jonas kept her going and made her more and more determined.

* * *

As the good guys began to make their way up the hill, Jonas continued to pull the unwilling Princess of Arendelle further through his ship to a currently unknown location.

"You won't get away with this you know." Anna told Jonas.

"Right, you keep saying that Princess." Lawton said, unconvinced. "It's not like you're gonna be rescued or anything."

"Sir! The Snow Queen and the Wind Rider! They're alive and they appear to be following us." One his men informed. Jonas looked a bit shocked while Anna smiled.

"Yes!" she cheered.

"Really? So where are the varmints now?" Jonas questioned.

"Climbing a hill, not too far from here." The trapper informed.

"Great! Oh boy you're gonna get it when my sister gets a hold of you!" Anna told Lawton, smiling eagerly.

"Your sister and her friends won't reach this here base." Jonas told her, bluntly. He turned to his fellow cowboy. "Those are two are too dangerous to be alive. Shoot them down! _Now!_"

"Aye, sir!" The trapper nodded before running off. Jonas turned his attention to Anna. "They're fates are _sealed_. As. Is. _Yours_."

The Princess looked at him fearfully as he chuckled at her while getting uncomfortably close to her.

* * *

Just around the same time, all of the heroes have just got to the ledge that Sven was on in the hopes of locating Lawton's ship better. Elsa was the last to reach it, with Kristoff pulling her up the rest of the way.

"Thank you," she nodded.

"No problem. Ok, we're up… now we just gotta spot the ship." Kristoff stated.

"Right." Elsa agreed. She then noticed Håvard looking at something. "Håvard? What's wrong?"

As she said this, something lowered itself from the bottom of Lawton's ship and turned towards them. It appeared to be a very large cannon.

"Uh… guys? We're gonna need a new plan." Håvard informed them. "They got a _cannon_."

"I'm sorry, did you just say a _cannon_?" Kristoff questioned, incredulously.

The rest of them all turned and their eyes widened when they saw the cannon being aimed right at them before it fired a large, fiery ball in their direction.

"Fiery death 12'o clock!" Håvard exclaimed.

"Håvard, slow it down!" Elsa cried.

The wind controller then held his arms up and tried to blow the metal ball away with a strong guest of wind but that didn't seem to do a thing.

"It's no good! It's too heavy for me coming too fast! We gotta move!" Håvard cried.

Kristoff quickly spotted a nearby cave. "In there!" he called out. "Hurry!"

The gang quickly began to make tracks towards the cave while the cannonball continued to zoom towards the hill and when it hit it quickly caused it to have an avalanche which nearly hit them as they all jumped inside the cave while the massive amount of snow covered up the way they came in. They all laid on the icy floor groaning.

"Oh… ok, next time I say we go in cave… just hit me." Kristoff groaned.

"Is everybody ok?" Elsa asked, as she got up.

"Yeah…" Håvard nodded.

"I'm ok." Kristopher spoke up, while Sven shook himself as he stood back up again. He then turned to Olaf and Edith, who were in pieces and trying to get themselves together again.

"Uh… we're a in fix right now…" Olaf began.

"But we're ok!" Edith added.

"Yeah!" Olaf said, before he saw the slow process their parts we're making. "Uh… a little help here?"

As Kristoff and Elsa helped get the snowmen back together, Håvard finally stood up and sighed in relief.

"Well… good news is we're alive." Håvard stated.

"Yeah and the bad news is… we're trapped in here!" Kristoff exclaimed as he gestured to the now blocked entrance to the cave they just entered.

"Wow. Aren't you just a little ray of sunshine?" Håvard remarked.

"Daddy? Are we going to die?" Kristopher asked, innocently.

Elsa put a comforting hand on her nephew. "No, not today," she assured him. "Don't worry, we'll find a way out of here. I promise."

As she said this, Håvard was gazing at something that seemed to have him in awe. "Whoa… you _really_ need to _see this_…" he said, awestruck. They all turn towards it and their eyes widen as well and their jaws slowly dropped as they got closer and stood beside Håvard. Eventually Kristoff broke the silence.

"Holy sh…"

A rock then fell from the ceiling and onto his head before he could finish.

"Ow... dang it..." he grumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Jonas' ship. Bard was just beginning to wake up himself, though he was still sore after his little encounter with Jonas' trappers and groaned loudly.

"Ugh… wha… what's going on?" Bard wondered, as he rubbed his head. He then saw light shining through his narrow opening and looked through it, where he shocked to see Jonas pulling Anna past him and hurting her more and more as he pulled her hair tightly.

"Ah! Ugh! Let me go!" Anna cried, as she struggle.

"Anna! Hey! HEY! Where are you taking her!?" Bard demanded, pounding on his cell doors. "Tell me!"

Jonas then appeared and looked him in the eye, spooking him. "Well, let's put it this way, son; my employer wants demons, and I'm gonna give him one!" he said, smiling evilly. He then began to leave again.

"Demons? What are you…" Bard began, before he noticed that he was leaving again with Anna. "Hey! Hey, come back here! I'm not done with you, ya big jerk! Come back! … I'm in a hole…"

* * *

Anna then arrived in a dark room with a single light shining on a table that was standing upright and hooked up to various machines on all sides. Jonas pushed Anna into the table and suddenly metal cuffs locked around her wrists and ankles.

"Hey! Let me go!" Anna cried as she struggled to free herself from the binds.

"Don't bother struggling, those braces are made of _pure steel_, no matter how feisty you may be you can't escape your majesty." Jonas told her, bluntly as he began to search through a bag of his.

"So what are you gonna do to me? Torture? Please let it be tickle torture…" Anna begged, quietly.

"Well… I guess you can call it torture, not _tickle_ torture, but it's torture all right just… for a specific reason that's all." Jonas revealed.

"And what reason is…" Anna began.

Before she could even finish, Jonas took out something that was _very_ familiar to her, it was round and glowed with a purple glow. It was the Orb Koll used to control the weather during the Siege of Arendelle 5 years ago.

"Is that…" Anna began.

"Koll's orb? Yes. I found it one day when no one was looking and have been keeping it safe ever since." Lawton revealed. "It actually has a certain connection to something… as in the same beings who granted humanity magic."

"What you gonna do?" Anna questioned, nervously while Lawton just grinned inserted the orb into the machine, causing it to glow green instead of purple to whirl to life and make an odd noise before energy quickly diverted itself from the big machine above her and went down towards the table she was strapped to and began to electrically torture her, causing her great pain.

"You're gonna help me stop _any_ brainless buffoons who try to stop me and _that_ is a promise Princess and I _always_ keep my promises." Lawton smirked before laughing evilly while Anna continued to struggle and twitch as the torture continued and eventually the shocks, the chemicals and the dark colored magic began to take its toll and when she opened her wide eyes they suddenly glowed bright green.


	7. Demons and Heartbreak

**Chapter 7**

Elsa should have slapped Kristoff for nearly swearing, but she was so shocked from what she was seeing, she didn't even care. The cave turned out to be a small tunnel that led to this massive underground temple, with winding staircases, massive hallways, and majestic crumbling columns. Elsa has heard of these temples in stories, but she never thought she would ever walk into one in her entire life. They say that dwarves built these temples into the mountains, and considering that she has encountered trolls and talking snowman, Elsa couldn't rule out that possibility.

"This place is _huge_!" Håvard said in awe.

"Yeah! I could spend my whole life exploring here!" Kristopher agreed.

"Yeah uh… let's _not _do that." Kristoff said holding Kristopher's hand. "Any idea how to get out of here?"

"Well, unless that cave entrance was the only way into this place, I'm sure there's an alternate exit." Håvard said as he stepped down some stairs. "Oh, but I can use my winds to find any openings."

He stuck his hand out as he guided the wind currents around. Eventually, he dropped his hands and pointed to a gate.

"That way," he said.

"Are you sure?" Kristoff asked, eyebrows raised.

"He's certain Kristoff." Elsa said to him. "I trust him."

Kristoff stared at Elsa, wide-eyed. "Since _when_?" he said flabbergasted. "What exactly _happened_ while we were away?"

"It doesn't matter." Elsa quickly said, though she did blush.

"Guys!" Håvard said. 'How about a little less talking and a little more moving? Anybody got a light?"

Kristoff picked up a lantern hanging from Sven's saddle and lit it, illuminating the temple much better. They continued down the long hallway, walking past ornate doors, several feet high. Some of them were open, revealing what looked like to be old libraries, bedrooms, and even a few dining areas.

"It must have taken a lot of people to live here." Håvard said in awe. "They would have been like kings."

"Yeah." Kristoff said. "A real love nest."

He then dipped his head and began to walk slower than the others. Elsa noticed as she signaled the others to stop while she turned to Kristoff.

"Kristoff?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

She could see a tear stream down Kristoff's face. "It's nothing," he said as he quickly sniffled and wiped the tear off. "It's just... I think Anna would have _loved _this place."

Elsa bowed her head and silently nodded. She really wished her sister were safe at the castle, waking up to a smiling husband, fixing breakfast for Kristoff, being a good mother. Instead, she was somewhere up in the sky in a cold dark place with who-knows-what happening to her.

"I'm sure she's fine." Elsa said. "She can handle a lot of things. You've seen her fight wolves, snow monsters _and_ Hans."

"Yeah." Olaf said. "She has to be the strongest, nicest, most funniest person ever!"

"Besides." Håvard said, "As long as her fire breathing brother is with her, she'll be alright."

"Speaking of which, I wonder _he's_ doing?" Kristoff remarked.

"Eh, I'm sure he's fine." Håvard said, confidently as they continued to make their way through the dark passage way.

* * *

Up in the airbase, after slamming his body against the metal door several times Bard panted stared out of the narrow window, eyes wide with fear wondering what would happen to Anna. That Jonas guy is really going to pay for all of this, if he could just get out.

"Hello?" he said as he shook the bars of the window. "Anybody? I need to use the bathroom!"

He shook the bar some more, but no one was coming. Bard just sat down in his cage.

"This is useless," he said to himself. "I wish I just had a something that could cut or burn through—"

He then stopped and looked down at his hands, suddenly getting an idea

"That's it!" Bard said. Using his finger, he created a really hot blue flame and carefully started cutting a circular hole on the cell door. Sparks were flying everywhere that Bard had to squint to make sure he knew what he was doing, but he wasn't worried about getting burnt. Finally, he managed to cut a decent hole in the door, and crawled through it. He was standing in a long hallway that seemed to go on forever, the walls decorated with animal heads and bodies, which made Bard feel sick. If memory served him right, Anna was being dragged to his left, so he turned left and started running down the hall. He was making good progress before suddenly, something large and reptilian stood towering over him, staring at him with lizards eyes and a growl emitting from its throat.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me…" Bard managed to say in fear. It quickly lunged for him, it's razor sharp teeth gleaming.

* * *

Elsa and the others continued walking across the temple, following Håvard's wind trails to find the exit. They went up and down many staircases, passed many ornate rooms, and crossed towering bridge ways, some more narrow than others. They eventually reached this large hall with neatly decorated walls. They continued to walk through it until Elsa noticed something and gasped. Everyone turned to her, concerned.

"What's wrong?" Håvard said as he turned to where Elsa was looking.

"I've seen her before." Elsa said, softly. On the wall she was looking at was a painting of a blue, menacing looking woman, with jet-black hair sticking up from her head, dark blue lips, and a dress that had a strange shade of purple. She was standing in anatomical position, white ice coming from her hands.

"It's the same woman me and the other me's fought during that dimensional crisis." Elsa said. She can still remember that evil laugh and sinisterly distorted voice. She also remembered clearly how one of the Elsa's killed her by crushing her necklace and disintegrating her into snowy powder. Yet this painting still made her feel uneasy.

"Who is she?" Håvard asked.

"She's called the Is Dronning," Kristoff said. "The Ice Queen."

Everyone looked at Kristoff in surprise.

"How do you know that?" Håvard asked.

"It's written right there." Kristoff said pointing below the picture of the Ice Queen. Elsa only saw ancient runes.

"You can read these?" Elsa asked amazed.

Kristoff nodded. "When you're a traveling iceman you tend to pick up a lot of things," he said. "There's more over here."

Sure enough, the wall featured more runes, laid out meticulously across the wall.

"What do they say?" Elsa asked. Kristoff aimed his lantern at the runes and squinted to get a better look.

"Apparently, thousands of years ago, when Midgard was created, there used to be these powerful demons." Kristoff said, reading off the runes, "These demons were able to manipulate the elements of nature at their own will, from fire, to wind, to earth… and even ice."

He looked at Elsa, whose eyes were wide in awe, before he continued reading.

"The Ice Queen was the most powerful of them all, but she was also incredibly hungry for it. She gathered some of the demons and revolted against the Gods, trying to claim Midgard as her own. A massive war broke out, with many demons being killed in the progress. Eventually the Ice Queen was exiled from all of the nine realms and the remaining demons were left on Midgard, forced to take on human forms. They have lived on Midgard for many years, passing their abilities from generation to generation, though some have never exhibited these traits."

"Wait…" Elsa said, concerned. "You said these demons passed down their abilities across generations?"

She looked down at her hands in fear.

"That means… I'm an ancestor of a demon…" she said, quietly. "And Bard, and you too!"

She indicated to Håvard as she said this. Håvard's eyes were wide.

"Okay," he said, "That's just creepy. But maybe this is what Lawton was a talking about. He's capturing people with demon powers?"

Elsa gasped again. "Does that mean…" she stammered, "Anna has powers too?"

They all suddenly jumped at the sound of loud clattering that echoed across the room. They turned to see Kristopher standing by a now fallen suit of armor with an embarrassed look.

"Sorry!" he said. Before Kristoff could scold him or something, they heard another sound, like slow crumbling. Elsa turned and gasped when she saw a figure just standing there like a statue with its back turned to them.

"Anna?" she said. She would have recognized him anywhere.

Tears started to form in her eyes as she started to run toward her. "Anna!" Elsa cried.

But she suddenly stopped and became horrified when Anna turned to face her. Anna looked like she's been through a lot, with a tattered dress and bruises on her arms and wrists. Her eyes were pure green, with no pupils or any hint of a soul.

"My master wants you Elsa." Anna said in a flat and distorted voice. "Come with me willingly and no one gets hurt."

"Anna?" Elsa said concerned. "What's wrong with you?"

"Come with me _now_." Anna ordered.

"Uh… why is she talking like that?" Håvard asked, baffled.

"Anna, it's me! Elsa! Your sister? Don't you recognize me? Your husband? Your son?"

"I'm warning you!" The possessed Anna said as she raised her arms. Suddenly, two massive rocks cracked right out of the ground and levitated right beside her. Everyone gaped at this.

"Does everyone in this family have powers?" Håvard asked, slightly irritated.

"Anna." Elsa said, hands raised. "Please, you're possessed. Don't do this!"

"So be it!" the possessed Anna yelled as she lunged both rocks toward them. Elsa quickly dove out of the way and turned into her ice form. Håvard stopped the boulders with his winds and tossed them to the side, but Anna seemed dead set on Elsa.

"Anna!" Elsa said worryingly. "Please stop! I don't want to hurt you!"

Anna wouldn't listen, lunging rocks at Elsa with her bare fists as Elsa desperately tried to block them with her ice powers. Elsa tried to prevent Anna from attacking by freezing her legs and arms solid to the ground, but Anna managed to break through them and knocked Elsa back with a large rock.

"Come on sis, fight back!" Anna yelled.

Elsa groaned a bit as she got up, her body cracking up a bit. "I… will not fight you, Anna!" she proclaimed.

"You don't have a choice!" Anna declared as she motioned dozens of rocks to fly right at her while Elsa put up an ice shield to block them before pushing it right towards Anna, slamming her into the wall. She quickly shattered it and freed herself with an angry roar.

"I've HAD IT with you Elsa!" Anna yelled. "Always outdoing me at everything when we were kids, everypony liking you, everything always going your way!"

Twilight then charged up her powers and began firing dozens of rocks at Elsa who put up an ice shield around herself to block, but she seemed to have trouble doing so, no doubt do to the sheer force of the attack hitting her.

"While I've become a freak, you've become a world famous Snow Queen!" Anna added.

Eventually the intensity of Anna's attack became too much for Elsa's shield to bare as it shattered into pieces and knocked her back a bit, however he quickly managed to regain her composure and stared at Elsa with a determined look on his face.

"I don't even _like _being famous." Elsa confessed. "Between you and me, I wish I could just everyone else!"

"My heart _bleeds_ for you." Evil Anna said, half-heartedly. "Now you just _bleed_!"

Twilight fired another giant rock at Elsa but he easily managed to deflect it into the wall with an ice blast.

"Listen to me Anna, just calm down… we can save you!" she said.

"I don't need saving." Anna retorted.

"You can only save yourself." Elsa stated.

"I don't need saving!" she exclaimed. Her eyes glow as she walked towards her. "I'm not a sad little girl just waiting to be rescued!"

Rocky masses emerged from the earth and were followed by the opening of fissures that sent up curtains of dust and wind.

"I want to be this way. I want this power. I want to annihilate you and your pathetic friends!" The possessed girl growled

A flick of her horn aimed at boulder toward her. It crashed down just to one side, but the shock wave put her down. As she struggled to rise, Anna continued her steady approach and directed a second stone; this one also landed short and knocked her flat. She labored for breath after taking the one-two punch as her beloved sister loomed over her.

"And now I never want to see your face again!" Anna declared, as she tried to drop a rock down onto her but Elsa quickly rolled out of the way and as tears flowed down her face she continued to reluctantly fight Anna.

While this was happening, the others were standing back, staring at this battle with terror in their eyes, unable to help.

"Daddy, why are Aunt Elsa and Mom fighting?" Kristopher asked, scared.

"It's because Anna's possessed." Kristoff answered.

"What does that mean?"

"It means someone's controlling her mind, and I think I know how to stop this!" He quickly rushed over to Sven and fished out one of the carrots from the bag. Sven gave a 'seriously' look.

"Uh, I don't think Anna's in the mood for a snack." Håvard said sarcastically.

"No! This happened before, with Elsa." Kristoff explained, "Last time when Elsa got possessed, Anna threw a snowball at her head and knocked her out of it. Maybe I can do the same thing!"

With a big windup, Kristoff threw the carrot stick. It twirled across the room and hit Anna square in the head. Anna froze from what she was doing and glared at Kristoff.

"Uh…" Håvard managed to say concerned.

"I think I just made it worse…" Kristoff finished.

"Ya think!?" Håvard exclaimed, annoyed.

Anna lifted several rocks from the ground and formed a giant spike with them pointing at Kristoff. She then lunged it toward them. When Elsa saw, this she widened her eyes and began running toward them.

"NO!" she yelled as she got right in front of the spike. Then suddenly, there was a loud explosion as bits of ice spread all over the place. Håvard, Kristoff, and Kristopher covered their mouths while coughing. Anna was on her knees, rubbing her sore head.

"Ow," she said, clearly unpossessed, "What happ—" She looked up and immediately became struck with terror and sadness.

"Oh my gosh… Elsa!" she said staring at what she'd done. In front of her was Elsa, still in Ice Form, but shattered into hundreds of pieces. "NO!"


	8. Rebirth and Capture

**Chapter 8**

Minutes left like hours to the remaining members of the Arendelle Royal Family, who all stared with wide eyes, shocked by what had just occurred. Words could not express the sheer sadness, shock, horror and heartbreak each and every one of them left after seeing Elsa sacrifice herself and smash into a million pieces. It was sort of to be expected, her body being made out of ice at the time of course, but none of them thought it would actually happen, especially at the hands of Anna. Eventually, Kristopher spoke and broke the silence.

"What… what happened!? Where's Aunt Elsa? Is she ok!?" Kristopher asked, scared and confused. Being only a child he didn't fully understand the concept of death but the intense emotions of everyone else around him were beginning to get to him. Kristoff kneeled before his son.

"Kristopher… Elsa is… Elsa is… not coming back…" Kristoff said, solemnly.

"W-Why not?" Kristopher asked, teary eyed.

"Because… because…" His father tried to explain but was unable to and just hugged his son tightly while Sven whined, sadly.

Close by, Anna had dropped to her knees in front of some of the pieces of her sister and was beginning to sob. Elsa was gone and deep down she knew she was the one to blame. At that moment, nothing else mattered to her the intensity of her broken heart was too strong.

"Elsa… no… NO! what have I done? _What have I done!?_" Anna practically screamed as she put her hands on her head. Deep in her soul she was tearing herself apart over what happened and it kept on going she would have a complete breakdown.

"Oh no… Elsa! Come on! We gotta put her back together!" Olaf cried as he tried to gather as many of Elsa's pieces as he could.

"Yeah, hurry! Hurry!" Edith added as she quickly joined him.

"Guys… Guys!" Kristoff exclaimed to them.

"What!?" They both said.

"Elsa's _gone_, there's no putting her back together!" Kristoff tried to tell them, tears threatening to pour down his face.

"You don't know that!" Olaf cried.

"Yes, I do! And you know it too!" The ice master shouted. "So get with it!?"

While Kristoff continued to argue with Olaf, Edith continued to gather Elsa's pieces and Anna and Kristopher cried uncontrollably, Håvard just stood there like a statue unable to grasp what had just happened moments ago.

"No… no! She can't be gone! She can't! I… I loved her…" Håvard whispered to himself as a single tear fall down his face. "Elsa…"

The tear drop that fell from his face fell all the way to one of the pieces of ice that Elsa had broken into and when it hit it, the piece suddenly glowed.

Just then, much to their surprise, the pieces of ice started to shake and rumble all around them, almost like there was an earthquake, yet they felt nothing.

"What's going on?" Kristoff asked, bewildered.

"I don't know!" Anna cried. She then noticed something. "Look!"

The pieces of then then began to come towards a diamond shaped one before slowly melting and turning into drops of water that seemed to be drawn to the crystal like a magnet. They all came together and rose up like a giant tower of water that quickly gained a human shape and human features, then soon enough it began to look a lot like Elsa, only made of water.

Then Elsa then became solid and made of flesh and blood complete with a new outfit as well that consisted of a blue anorak and trousers lined and trimmed with white fur, accompanied by mittens and mukluks, after which she let out a deep breath and panted a bit.

Everyone else couldn't believe their eyes as they stared wide-eyed at the now reborn Elsa who then looked toward them and smiled.

"What did I miss?" she asked, weakly but still smiling.

"Elsa!" Anna squealed with joy as she rushed over and hugged her sister tightly, which was returned. "Oh… I'm so, so, glad you're alright!"

Her older sister sighed. "Me too, Anna."

"I'm _so_ sorry for what I did I…" Anna began.

"Don't worry, you were under Jonas' control… and you broke it." Elsa stated. "That's all that matters."

"Ok, good…" Anna sighed, relieved. "Love the outfit by the way."

"Thank you." Elsa sighed, appreciatively as she looked at her new duds. "Thought I needed a change."

"And it _works_!" Anna expressed, happily. The two shared a laugh before Håvard walked over with a tearful smile.

"Håvard…" Elsa began before he quickly hugged her tightly, much to her surprise before she smiled and returned it, happily.

"I thought I lost you…" Håvard whispered, sounding relieved.

"Well, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Elsa assured him, with a warm smile.

"Good just… don't do that again, ok?" Håvard told her, seriously.

"It's a deal." Elsa nodded.

"Anna!" They heard Kristoff yell as he and others began to run over to them.

"Mommy!" Kristopher yelled as he rushed over, way ahead of the others, and hugged his mother, which she returned happily. Kristoff came over and embraced his father also, along with Sven, Olaf and the rest of the whole gang too.

"Oh… it's so good to see you guys!" Anna expressed. "I missed you…"

"And we missed _you_!" Olaf smiled.

"Big time." Kristoff added.

"Aw, come here you." Anna giggled as she and her husband kissed. Both Elsa and Håvard turned away and blushed while Olaf and Edith quickly joined them. Sven and Kristopher just groaned in disgust.

"Ew! Yuck! Please get a room!" he complained. They all stopped.

"Sorry…" Kristoff apologized sheepishly. Anna then glanced at her sister and looked very guilty before stepping forward.

"Elsa?"

"Yeah?"

"Well… listen Elsa… back when I was… out of control… I said some things…" Anna began to say.

"No need Anna, like I said; you were being controlled and I know you didn't really mean it." Elsa assured her.

"But… what if I _did_? What if that's how I've always felt and… Lawton just brought it out?" Anna wondered, sadly and shamefully.

"There's a shadow inside of all of us Anna. No one knows that better than I do." Elsa told her. "But that doesn't mean you need to embrace it. _You_ decide who you really are. And I'm just happy to have you back."

Anna smiled sweetly at her elder sister. "Me too…" she sighed. Then the red-head remembered something important. "Oh! By the way… how did you know you could do that?"

"I… didn't actually…" Elsa confessed.

"So… you were willing to sacrifice yourself… for _us_?" Håvard asked her, stunned.

"Of course. I love you… _all_ of you." Elsa said, smiling warming.

They all smiled at Elsa appreciatively while she and Håvard shared a loving look before turning away and blushing madly.

"By the way… what _exactly_ did I do?" Anna wondered, rubbing her head. "I remember Jonas torturing me and Elsa getting broken because of _me_… but everything in-between those moments is like a complete blur…"

"You broke her using her Earth powers." Håvard answered.

"My _what_?" Anna questioned, surprised.

"Long story short… our magic seems to come from ancient demon, that includes me, Håvard and Bard." Elsa said. "And now _you_…"

"So… I have magic now?" Anna asked, stunned.

"Yep. Welcome to the freak show! Next show's in _ten minutes_!" Håvard announced, both jokingly and dramatically which made Elsa laugh a bit, surprising Anna a bit.

"Wait, hold on… are you… _laughing_? At one of _his_ jokes?" she questioned, baffled.

"Uh… yes?" Elsa replied, blushing sheepishly.

"Wow… how long was I _gone_?" Anna wondered.

"Doesn't matter, we just gotta get out of here and I think _you_ can get out." Håvard told the Princess.

"_Me_? _How_?" Anna asked, surprised.

"Of course! You can control the Earth now, you can make us a way out!" Kristoff realized.

"Yeah!" Kristopher cheered.

"But… but back then I was being brainwashed I can't just do it whenever I want and with perfect control! You, Bard and Elsa had your magic sense _birth_, mine…" Anna began.

"Was awakened forcefully I know." Elsa said, putting a hand on her. "But just remember what you taught _me_ when I was having trouble controlling my magic; love is the key. Just focus on _that_… and you'll have control."

"Focus on love…" Anna echoed, as she gazed her smiling family. She smiled back. "Ok, let's do it! Stand back!"

Everybody did so while Anna turned to one of the stone walls around them, pulled her hands back and extended them forward with a grunt as the wall began to crack up and eventually break, in the shape of a large hole. Everyone looked stunned while Anna looked ecstatic.

"I did it!" she said, proudly while putting her hands on her hips. The others stepped forward.

"Nice!" Håvard complimented. "Like I always say; if you can't find a door… make your own!"

They all then rush out the hole and arrive on another ledge of the hill they were previously in and enjoyed the cold wind that blew in their faces.

"Alright! We're out!" Håvard cheered.

"Yay! Fresh air!" Olaf cheered.

"Oh, I love it so!" Edith sighed.

"And look! Up there!" Elsa cried, gesturing to above them. They looked up and saw Lawton's ship hovering close by the rocky hill.

"That's his ship!" Anna said. "Jonas is on that ship!"

"And so is Bard." Elsa added.

"Ok… so how do we get up there?" Kristoff questioned.

"I happen to know a way."

They all turn and are surprised when they find Håvard putting a tarp and other pieces of equipment onto what appeared to be a cart.

"Check it out, all it took was a cart, a tarp, a little tree sap and other stuff and voila! A glider for all of us." Håvard declared, once he finished. "Everybody get in!"

They all exchanged nervous glances and then did as Håvard said by getting inside the cart, with Håvard being last after pushing it to the edge of the cliff before them.

"So… you want us to ride in a glider that was put together with stuff in the woods then jump it off that very high cliff while relying on _you _to use your wind magic to get us to Jonas' ship?" Kristoff questioned, incredulously.

"Yep!" Håvard smiled, eagerly.

"Are you _sure_ this will work?" Kristoff inquired.

"Yeah. Uh… maybe 12% sure." Håvard admitted.

"12%!? Can I say something first?" Kristoff asked, meekly before the cart suddenly went right over the cliff. They continued to scream as they made a nose dive downwards. "Ah! We're gonna die!"

"Think positive!" Anna told him.

"We're gonna die _quickly_!" Kristoff added.

"Oh, no we're not!" Håvard stated before he spun his arms around and around before they created two hurricanes that pushed them upward into the air. Håvard's eyes then glowed white as he commanded the wind to move their cart through the air like the aircraft near them. Pretty soon the cart was gliding through the wind. Kristoff and the others opened their eyes and were stunned to see that they were moving through the air and that Håvard was the one getting the wind to keep them up and moving.

"Hey… hey we're flying!" Kristoff exclaimed, happily and relieved.

"Told you it would work, and you all doubted me." Håvard smiled, proudly. "Granted I doubted myself but still."

Elsa laughed a bit. "Håvard… you did it," she smiled.

"Alright! Full speed ahead! Next stop: Lawton's ship!" Anna said as she pointed to the steam-punk aircraft while the cart began to move towards the bottom of it. Just then, the one controlling the wind remembered something important.

"Uh-oh…" Håvard commented.

"What 'uh-oh'?" Anna inquired.

"I think we're gonna crash into it…" he revealed, meekly.

"What!?" They all exclaimed.

"Hey, it _was_ hastily put together so…" Håvard said.

"We're gonna die!" Kristoff screamed. "For real this time!"

"Yeah, pretty much!" Håvard confirmed. Everyone then screamed as they begin to close in on the flying aircraft in front of them.

"Somebody do something! Anything!" Anna screamed. Olaf and Edith then began singing. "Besides that!"

"Elsa! Quick! Freeze the metal!" The Wind Rider cried. Elsa quickly fired an icy blast at the hull before them and covered a part of it in ice, freezing it. "Nice! And now…"

Håvard then blasted the ice covered part of the ship and shattered it, along with the metal it froze, creating a large hole in it and allowing them to enter.

"We're in!" Håvard declared.

"Yes! Hang on Bard, we're coming!" Anna said as they zoomed forward.

* * *

For a while now, the interior of ship seemed quiet and no one seemed to notice that there were intruders running around the ship, at least not yet. Inside the place where they keep all their prisoners, where the only way's in was a metal hatch on the floor and the door, it was also quiet. Until the sound of someone bonking their head against the hatch was suddenly heard.

"Ow!" Kristoff grunted, before he opened the hatch and allowed himself and everyone else to climb through it and enter while he rubbed his head. "Stupid door…"

"Shouldn't have gone ahead so fast, I told you there was a door there." Anna stated.

"How could you all see that?" Her husband commented.

"Guess you don't have the Royal family eyes." Håvard remarked, smugly.

"Don't make me hurt you." Kristoff warned him with narrowed eyes.

"Ok, now that we're inside we just need to find Bard and fast." Elsa stated, determined.

They then heard a scream and saw Bard himself zooming right past him whilst screaming like a little girl and being chased by a giant dragon like creature. They all look a bit stunned.

"Found him." Håvard said, simply. "Now let's go rescue him before he dies."

"Right!" They said before they began to follow.

Bard continued to scream as he ran from the giant dragon, then before he knew what had happened the dragon was hit by a wind and ice blast while Bard was quickly grabbed and pulled into another room by the others who slam the door behind them.

"Gah!" Bard screamed, alarmed.

"Bard! Bard, it's ok! It's us!" Anna tried to tell him. After panting a bit Bard finally came to his senses and realized that his older sisters were standing right in front of him.

"Elsa? Anna!" Bard said, happily as he and his sisters rushed over and hugged each other. "So good to see you guys… and Anna, you're alright! I thought that Jonas…"

"It's a long story…" Anna stated.

"But the important thing is that we're ok." Elsa finished.

"Ok, good…" Bard breathed. Anna gazed at Bard's body and saw all the scratch marks and the tears and soot on his clothes.

"Wow… what _happened_ to you, Bard?" Anna asked, baffled.

"Trust me… you do NOT want to know…" Bard expressed. He then regained his composure. "Anyway, what happened to _you_?"

"Well… I have magic now!" Anna said, with a smile though they could tell she was still having a bit of trouble believing it herself.

"Really?" Bard said, surprised.

"Yeah." Anna confirmed. "I can control… the Earth apparently."

"It's true." Håvard piped up. "She threw a lot of rocks at us."

"A lot." Kristoff added. The others nodded in agreement.

"Wow… crazy day for ya, huh?" Bard remarked.

"It's has, yes it has…" Anna nodded.

"Well, now that we're all together again let's get the heck out of here!" Bard declared.

"Right!" They all agreed as they began to walk off before Kristopher spotted something that caught his attention. It seemed to be a large lever of some sorts.

"What's _this_ do?" he asked, curiously as he innocently pulled down the lever and caused a loud buzz to go off, one that made everyone flinch and turn around with wide eyes.

"Kristopher!" They all screamed while the kid smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry, we can still get out of here!" Bard tried to tell them.

Then soon enough the buzz echoed throughout the whole entire ship. After which, before any of them knew it, at least twenty to thirty trappers showed up and pointed their net launching guns at them menacingly, prompting the heroes to hold up their hands in the air.

"Or not…" Bard said, flatly.

"Told you we should have gone back and left him with the servants…" Kristoff snarked to Elsa, flatly. As this happened, Kristopher, Olaf and Edith managed to sneak away from the group before they are all hit with magic proof nets.


	9. Love and Power

**Chapter 9**

They were all marched down the long hallways of Jonas' ship, their hands bound with special anti-magic handcuffs. Elsa felt like she was going to throw up as she saw the walls decorated with animal parts. This Jonas was a real monster, Elsa thought in her head.

"_I thought this place would be bad, but it's worse_."

What made Elsa feel even more worried was the fact that Kristopher, Olaf, and Edith were out here, alone and surrounded by horrific images. Elsa gave a silent prayer that they were all right.

They entered a large circular room with a domed roof, the walls lined with animal heads. The room was filled with strange machinery that Elsa had never laid eyes on before, though she did recognize those trapping devices that attacked them back at the carnival, as well as a collection of silver boomerangs. The wound was gone and fully healed, but Elsa could still feel it lodged in her shoulder. At the center of the room was a desk, in which Jonas Lawton sat behind, his feet resting up on top of it. The minute they walked in, the trappers that were escorting them shoved them to their knees.

"Ow! Watch the arm! Having it broken once was bad enough!" Bard complained, only to be zapped with that trapper's electric stick. Jonas grinned evilly as he stood from his desk.

"You lot are very slippery little devils ain't ya?" he said. "Guess what comes around goes around. Am I right?"

Anna just glared at him. "When we get out of this, you're going to be in a world of hurt!" she said, only to get zapped by another electric stick, she screamed as it continued.

"Anna!" Elsa cried.

"Leave her alone you creep!" Kristoff shouted.

"Not exactly the answer I was looking for." Jonas frowned, before he ceased zapping her causing her to pant, exhausted. "But no matter, I got what I came for, now to get paid."

Paid? Elsa's eyes widened in shock. There was another player in this!

"Who sent you after us?" she asked, a little more nervous than she would have liked. Jonas turned to her and smiled.

"I can't tell ya that," he said. "It'll ruin your surprise. Besides, I'm already telling you a bit more than you need to know."

"Well we know that you're hunting demons." Bard said, defiantly. "Yeah. I paid attention to what you said to me before. So what for? Are you going to extract our powers or something?"

Jonas then fixed his attention on them. "Lucky guesser, eh?" he said with a grin.

Håvard then became nervous. "Hold on," he said. "You're going to…"

"Extract your demons," Jonas said, "Well, actually, my employer only wanted Queenie's demon here."

He said this as he walked over to Elsa and grabbed her cheeks, rather roughly.

"But I figured," he continued. "Why stop there? Why not get a special bonus for bringing more demons? I mean, my employer's already paying a lot for the Snow Queen's demon."

This was when Elsa noticed Jonas' nose starting to bleed. She wasn't sure how she knew, but somehow she figured it out.

"You're dying… aren't you?" she asked, slowly Jonas became dead silent as he rubbed his nose and silently cursed himself.

"_That's _you're doing this," Elsa said, the pieces starting to fit together. "Your employer promises a cure in exchange for my magic."

Jonas scowled, but nodded.

"Listen to me." Elsa said. "You don't have to do this. Let us go and we can help you!"

"Yes." Jonas said, "You can help me…"

He suddenly grabbed Elsa's hair and began to drag her across the floor, Elsa screaming in pain. "…by shutting up and being the first to have your demon extracted!"

"LET HER GO!" Anna yelled frantically, but a trapper shocked her. Bard tried to help, only to get shocked, and Kristoff tried as well, but got shocked.

"WAIT!" Håvard yelled. Jonas stopped and coldly stared at Håvard. With his face red, Håvard regained his composure.

"You never actually extracted a demon before, right?" he said. "You don't know if you'll actually succeed."

Jonas opened his mouth to scold Håvard, but paused as he reconsidered. "You make a good point, boy." he said before turning to Elsa, still on the floor.

"Well, it's your lucky day Queenie," he said as he finally let go of Elsa's hair, "I've decided to start with your boyfriend instead."

Elsa looked up in shock as Håvard stepped forward, still handcuffed to Jason.

"What are you doing?" she said worried.

"I'm keeping them from harming you," Håvard answered defiantly, "And I'm giving you the chance to keep your family safe." A couple trappers came up and grabbed Elsa by her arms.

"But… Håvard." Elsa said as tears began to form in her eyes. "You said it yourself. You don't know what will happen. It could kill you!"

"I know." Håvard said, "But I won't let them kill you or your family. Especially you."

Jonas grabbed Håvard by the arm and began to drag them as the trappers dragged the others away.

"Wait!" Elsa said as she managed to free herself from the trappers' grasps. She quickly rushed over to Håvard and instinctively grabbed him, pulled him close and then planted her lips upon his. Practically everybody's eyes widened and gasped upon seeing this.

"Ok… didn't see _that_ one coming." Anna remarked, to the others.

"You and me both sister." Bard agreed.

It took two trappers to finally pull Elsa away, but as they did, Elsa's face was streaming with tears as she saw her possibly last look at Håvard's face, slightly surprised but blushing. Then doors shut on her.

The four were shoved into a metal canister with the narrow barred window. Sven was right next-door, braying and complaining, trying to get Kristoff's attention. As the trappers locked them, Elsa began to throw her body into the cage, trying to knock the door open or something that could help them. Anna noticed Elsa's fury as she was banging herself on the door.

"Elsa! Please!" she cried out as she rushed over and grabbed Elsa. Immediately upon contact with her sister, Elsa sulked.

"He has Håvard," she sobbed. "He has Håvard doing something terrible to him."

"We'll get him out, I promise." Anna said as she comforted Elsa.

"Not to ruin the moment, but how?" Kristoff said, "How did you get out of this thing Bard?"

"I cut through it with my fire," he said before biting his lip. "Only, I don't think I can do the same thing."

He said this while holding up the magic proof handcuffs that they were still attached to their wrists.

"We'll figure something out." Anna said. "We just have to think positive!"

"Good luck with that!" A sinister voice called out. Through the narrow window, Elsa saw a trapper that was apparently guarding them, sitting on a table eating something crunchy from a plate.

"The last person that tried to escape, well…" The trapper guard said as picked up another piece of food, "Let's just say he had some pretty nice fingers."

He turned to see Elsa with a shocked and disgusted look on her face before raising his eyebrow.

"What?" he said confused, before looking down at his plate and finally getting it. "No! Carrot sticks!"

He gave a quick giggle at his unexpected scare and continued to munch on his carrot sticks. Suddenly there was a familiar buzzing sound. The trapper guard groaned, grabbed his weapon and began walking down the hallway.

"That thing is always acting up," he muttered to himself. After some silence, everyone was shocked to see Kristopher run up to the cage.

"Hi everybody!" he said with a beaming smile.

"Kristopher!" Anna called out.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kristopher cried, as he ran over

Anna quickly stuck her arms through the window as she managed to give Kristopher a big hug, along with Kristoff, then suddenly pulled away.

"Gah! What _is_ that smell?" she said while covering her nose. Kristopher gave an embarrassed smile.

"I… uh, when I was sneaking past the bad guys, I crawled into a tunnel thing that… turned out to be the garbage."

"Oh boy." Kristoff said, rolling his eyes. "You're going to be needing a long bath after this."

"I know." Kristopher groaned.

"I need one too," a surprisingly yellow Olaf said, "I'm all yellow and that's _disgusting_! I mean yellow and snow? Yuck! So not sanitary…"

"Well, I'm all green!" Edith said, enthusiastically. "And that's disgusting-er!"

"Olaf! Edith!" Anna said, happily.

"The one…" Olaf began.

"And only!" Edith beamed.

"Thankfully…" Kristoff muttered under his breath.

"How are you going to get us out of here?" Bard asked anxiously. Kristopher just smiled as he fished out a small needle from his pocket.

"Watch," he simply said. After a few seconds, the gate cage opened and Kristopher put the needle back in his pocket. Anna stared at Kristopher in amazement.

"Where did you learn how to pick a lock," she asked.

"Dad taught me." Kristopher said. Then he noticed his Dad cringe embarrassingly and Anna glared at him with a disapproving face.

"Oh, was I not supposed to tell mom?" he asked, innocently.

"It doesn't matter." Elsa said. "We need to save Håvard! Fast!"

They rushed off down the hall.

"Does anybody remember where we're supposed to go?" Kristoff asked.

"I think I might," Anna said. "Though I was screaming most of the time."

"Well Anna," Bard said. "You lead the way! Let's just make sure we don't run into that…"

Suddenly, it appeared right in front of them.

"…Dragon." Bard finished flatly

The dragon lunged, it's gleaming teeth nearly reflecting the terrified expressions. They all managed to evade the bite and Elsa and Bard quickly gave the dragon an ice and fire blast, which caused it to rear up and roared.

"Protect the others! I'll try to delay it!" Elsa told Bard.

"Got it!" Her brother nodded as he began to run to the others

As he did so Elsa tried to freeze it with another ice blast but it jumped over her at the last second. She turned towards it as it landed before Bard and growled.

"Gah! Why do you _hate me_!?" Bard screamed before the dragon whacked him away.

Eventually, Elsa found herself between the dragon and everyone else. The dragon reared up, it's chest beginning to glow orange. Instinctively, Elsa went into her ice mode.

"Everyone stand back!" she called out. The dragon then thrust its head forward, with a huge blast of fire coming out. Elsa quickly shot out an equally large blast of ice from her arms, blocking the dragon's flame. The flame from the dragon was really strong, and it took all of Elsa's strength to keep her ice blast intact and her upper body from being melted and incinerated. Suddenly, as thoughts of Håvard being tortured flashed in her mind over and over, Elsa managed to increase her strength and her ice blast went straight for the dragon's mouth. The dragon screeched in some kind of pain and collapsed on the ground. Everyone stared at the victory in amazement, before Kristopher broke the silence.

"Aunt Elsa just took down a dragon!" he said excitedly as Olaf and Edith jumped with joy.

"Wow." Bard, who had just ran back to the others, said. "Sis, I never knew you were that powerful!"

Their celebration was cut short when they noticed how dead silent Elsa was. She then turned to face the others. Her eyes were glowing a bright blue, and she seemed as if she was possessed and in a state of rage. Eventually, she let out a loud screech as several ice tentacles erupted from her back, arms, and legs, and began punching holes throughout the floor, walls, and roof. The ship suddenly began to shake violently and tip to one side.

"Elsa?" Anna called out in concern. Kristoff was quick to figure out what's happening.

"She's bringing this ship down!"

"Ran for your lives!" Bard screamed as they all turned and began running away while Elsa, now in Berserk Mode, roared and chased after them while attempting to bring the ship down and all of them along with it.

* * *

Iwan Rheon as the Trapper Guard (pay attention to this guy)


	10. Gods and Monsters

**Chapter 10**

While Elsa was continuing her rampage on the other side of the ship, Jonas was just beginning to strap Håvard to the exact same table he strapped Anna to before only with a different machine behind him which was also connected to him. Håvard also noticed many caged people all around the room, people with magic inside him just like Elsa and the others and their cages were also connected to the machine.

Håvard then began to struggle in his restraints. "You won't get away with this ya dirt eating piece of slime."

"Oh boyo… I already have!" Jonas smiled, evilly as he flipped a switch, bringing the machine to life.

Håvard then noticed some of the other prisoners crying out in pain as the machine continued to come online then noticed another circular machine lowering itself to him, it was presumably the thing that was gonna drain his powers.

"Don't worry boy, this won't hurt… for long!" he smirked as the machine above him began to glow, making Håvard even more nervous. Then they heard a loud roar coming from a far as well as other odd noises. "What was _that_?"

"Something not good…" Håvard mused.

Just after he said that Berserker Elsa came bursting through the steel wall and roared, with icy spikes popping up all over. Course, neither of the two fellows could tell it was here, but they were still disturbed none the less

"Told ya." Håvard said, deadpan while Lawton screamed, startled.

"What in blazes is _that_!?" he exclaimed.

"It sounds like…" Håvard began.

"JONAS!" The monster bellowed with a deep voice that Håvard quickly recognized.

"Elsa…" he breathed. Berserker Elsa roared as she began to make his way in his general direction, apparently not noticing him "Oh crud!"

As Berserker Elsa turned and began to chase the now fleeing Lawton, she ended up whacking the platter Håvard was strapped to right off its hinges and sent it flying into a wall. After it fell back down, Håvard looked to be free from its restraints, but with a bent nose.

"Ok… _that one_ hurt…" he commented before straightening his nose and getting up.

"Sir! The ship's taken too much damage! It's gonna crash!" The Trapper cried. Lawton looked and saw that the ship indeed was making a nose dive towards the ground.

"Right then! Abandon ship if you can!" Jonas told the Trapper before running off. The Trapper ended up falling backwards due to the ship tilting due to Berserker Elsa sliding into the other side of it. The others formed a human chain to keep themselves from falling backwards as well, with Kristoff being at the top and holding a pole.

"We need to get out of here! Now!" he said.

"Yeah, but how?" Anna wondered.

Bard spotted some pieces of coal on the ground and got an idea. "I got it! Anna when I say 'Go' get those pieces of coal to come together and hit the wall, ok?"

"Why do we…" Anna began.

"Just do it!" Bard told her as he created a fireball and fired it at the wall, making it super-hot. "Ok, go!"

Nodding Anna then used her magic and got all the pieces of coal to float up and come together to form a large ball that she directed at the heated wall which smashed a hole through it. They all cheered.

"Alright jump now!" Kristoff yelled as they all leapt out of the opening at the same time as the ship continued to fall and fall until it crashed into the ground below, creating a sky high explosion that nearly touched the falling heroes who kept screaming and screaming as they fell.

"Bard! Håvard! Do something!" Anna told them, stressed.

"On it!" They both said as they used fire and wind to slow down their fall, though Bard and most of the others managed to land together safely, Håvard was sent rolling backwards away from them.

"We made it… the ship crashed in the sea… but we made it!" Anna panted.

Bard held his arm up. "Yay…" he said, lowly. "But did Elsa make it?"

Just after he said this, the ice monster that was once their sister dropped down and landed in front of them, growling in anger.

"That answer your question?" Kristoff remarked, deadpan before Berserker Elsa roared in their faces. Anna then stood up and approached her.

"Elsa! Stop it! This isn't you! Don't make this any worse!" Anna begged. Berserker Elsa just roared and knocked her aside, she couldn't even recognize her own sister.

"Anna!" Kristoff cried.

"Mommy!" His son added.

"Sis!" Bard said as they all rushed over to her.

"Patetisk dødelige! Tenker de kunne felle meg som en hund!" Berserker Elsa taunted. "Nå å fullføre deg av!"

The gigantic ice monster version of Elsa then prepared to crush her whimpering family, who huddled together for what they thought was their last moment together. Then someone called out to Elsa, making her stop.

"Elsa! Elsa, stop!"

Elsa turned and froze once she made eye contact with Håvard, who was just running over. "Håvard…" she said.

"Yes, it's me Elsa, Håvard, don't you remember me?" he asked, slowly.

The still monstrous continued to stare at Håvard with wide eyes, as if seeing him again was bringing her back to normal, she even began to talk normally, just deeper. "I… I remember…"

"Atta girl, just try and snap out of it Elsa, you can do it!" Håvard encouraged her. "I believe in you!"

Elsa face then began to twitch as his words began to get through to her. "Believe in me…" she muttered before putting her clawed hands on her head and screaming as she dropped to knees.

"Elsa… she's calming down!" Elsa observed.

"Keep fighting, Elsa!" Håvard cheered.

Elsa continued to groan and grunt as she stretched her face left and right, then let out a loud scream as dark magic started surging out of her and strong and icy winds began blow around wildly, everyone ducked in cover.

"Look out! Elsa's magic is out of control!" Kristoff proclaimed.

"You can do it, Elsa!" Håvard shouted.

The Snow Queen continued to struggle until she finally began to shrink down and revert to her normal form, with her clothes intact as an added bonus. Everyone was stunned.

"Elsa!" Håvard cried as he ran over to her, concerned. "Are you ok?"

"I… think so…" Elsa said, as Håvard helped her up.

"Elsa!" Anna called out as she and the others rushed over to her.

"Anna!" Elsa smiled, as she and her sister hugged, along with their brother.

"You ok, now?" Kristoff asked his sister-in-law.

Elsa nodded. "Yeah… yeah, I am."

"Good. You had us worried their… again." Bard added.

"Yeah, you sure know how to make a habit of that." Olaf noted.

"Sorry if I hurt any of you…" Elsa sighed.

"Aw, it's ok, we're fine now." Anna assured her. "We're just glad to have you back…"

Elsa smiled, thankfully before she felt a tug on her pants and looked down towards Kristopher.

"Aunt Elsa? Remember how I would always say I want to meet a dragon one day?" Kristopher asked.

"Yes?" she responded, not knowing where he was going with it.

"Well, I did… and it was so awesome!" he cheered, excitedly.

"You did kick it's butt before you went berserk." Kristoff agreed.

"Thanks." Elsa said, gratefully.

"And now that you have let's get the heck out of here!" Håvard stated

"Oh yeah!" Anna agreed as they began to leave.

"Not so fast!"

A lightning bolt then struck a part of the ground that was near them, making them all stop in their tracks and jump, startled. They then saw that Jonas was the cause of it.

"Now, don't ya'll forget about _me_!" Jonas smirked as his hands began to glow and crackle with electricity, much to their surprise.

"Aw, come on! He's got _lightning_ powers!?" Håvard complained. "This is so…"

"Don't finish that sentence." Elsa cut in.

"What do we do?" Anna questioned.

"We _fight_, that's what!" Bard stated.

"I don't think we can, he's too strong!" Elsa said, beginning to feel scared, Anna noticed this.

"Elsa… your shaking…" she observed. "Why?

"Because… I'm afraid." The Queen admitted.

"Don't be like that." Anna smiled. "It's not over till it's over!"

"Yeah, and I ain't planning on giving up!" Bard added.

"Same here." Håvard smirked.

"And I won't either!" Anna stated, determined as she stepped forward. "You hear me Lawton? We will _never_ give up!"

Lawton just smirked, then looked up with a surprised expression when he, along with everybody else, saw three lights floating down from the heavens and making their way down towards Anna, Bard and Håvard.

"What's happening?" Anna asked, alarmed.

"I don't know!" Håvard said.

"Look out!" Bard cried as he and the others ducked down in cover, as the lights finally consumed them.

When the light finally vanished, all three of them we're then wearing new clothes and uniforms. Bard now wore heavy black and red armor included a cuirass, tassets, a combination of shoulder pads and an armored collar, and heavy boots with gray pants and a gray shirt. Anna wore a green and yellow dress with black slippers and Håvard wore long yellow and orange robes with an orange belt wrapped around his waist and his yellow pants tucked into his knee length dark boots.

All three of them we're greatly surprised by their change in clothing and looked at them intrigued.

"What in the world!?" Anna said, surprised.

"Cool!" Bard added, happily.

"Whoa! Looks like we _all_ got new wardrobes!" Håvard remarked, looking stunned.

"Yeah! And we look _great_ together!" Anna observed, smiling. She pointed to the others. "Especially you guys!"

"You too!" Bard complimented.

"But… what _happened_ to us?" Håvard wondered.

"I don't know… but I feel a surge of _power_…" Anna said, looking at her hands with were glowing with a faint green aura.

"Me too! It's _awesome_!" Bard stated, excited as his hands glowed with an aura, only red.

"Incredible…" Elsa remarked, just as stunned as the others.

"But how…?" Kristoff wondered.

"What!? No! They've gained power from the Gods!?" Lawton exclaimed like he couldn't believe it."

"Power from the gods…" Elsa muttered before she then gained a determined look and then walked over and joined them. "Then we'd better put it to good use!"

"Right! Ready guys?" Bard asked.

"Ready!" They all confirmed.

"Good! Because it's about to get _wild_! Let's _power up_!" Bard declared.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered as they assumed their elemental forms.

Elsa's skin became coated with icy armor while her hair and eyes became white. Anna then levitated rocks from all over the area and soon got all the pieces of rock to gather around her entire body, covering her completely and making her a rock golem with glowing yellow eyes. Bard's eyes became white while his hair became a burning flame, his skin became red and his clothes orange. Håvard just created a hurricane that went half way up his body and levitated him up while his eyes also glowed white.

"Alright… charge!" Bard yelled as they all flew/ran towards Jonas, who did the exact same thing. The battle quickly became intense, with each of them unleashing all the elemental fury upon each other. Lawton managed to get the upper hand for a while by electrocuting him but a few snowballs thrown by the others gave them a chance to fight back.

Bard then flew up and landed a solid fire fueled kick that staggered the cowboy. He turns around just in time to catch a super charged ice blast to the back, courtesy of Elsa. Now Cyborg aims a right hook with a twister around it; even though Jonas stops it, he was still driven back by the impact.

Anna put herself in his path and lifted out a part of the ground, tilting it up until it stood vertical. She tossed it at him, but Jonas blasted it apart with a lightning blast as Bard, Anna, and Elsa rush him.

One electrical backhand leaves only Elsa still in motion; as the other two had been knocked away. She throws a couple of ice bolts, but was then grabbed hands and pulled in with a little gasp for a face-to-face look at Lawton.

"Gotcha!" he smiled. A smile came over Elsa's face as well.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I am stronger than I look," she told him.

She proved it by breaking his hold and delivering a high kick with her boot that drove him back.

"Ok, this time… all together now!" Bard ordered. They nodded and took their positions.

"Water!" Elsa cried as she fired multiple ice daggers at Lawton, some of which turned into water and splashed him in the face, blinding him, while the rest cut up parts of his clothes.

"Fire!" Bard shouted as he launched an arc of flame. Lawton held up his arms to block and after it passed the arms of his jacket were burned but he seemed to be ok and still standing, his eyes widened when he saw what was coming next.

"Earth!" Anna declared as she stomped her foot hard on the ground and created a fissure in the Earth that knocked Lawton off his balance on his back.

"And… Air!" Håvard finished as he twirled around then when he stopped he launched a mini twister toward Jonas, which lifted him up and spun him around for a while before it finally dropped him. "Ha-ha! Gotcha!"

Lawton growled, furiously as he raised his head and gave them a death glare. He then stood up and started zapping all four of them with electrical bolts that seemed to wrap around each of them and lift them up into the air, they each screamed in pain.

"No!" Olaf cried.

"Mommy!" Kristopher screamed, tearfully.

Jonas laughed, maliciously. "You all may have had your powers increased but _my_ powers are stronger! And have no limits!" he boasted.

The Ice Master then spotted a boomer rang that Lawton happened to have dropped when he was being spun in the air and quickly grabbed it without a moment's hesitation. After getting his aim right, he fired.

"Oh no you don't!" Kristoff said as he tossed the boomer rang right at Jonas, which ended up lodged in his shoulder, making him cry out in pain and drop the four.

"Ha-ha! Bullseye!" Kristoff said, triumphantly. He turned to the others. "Alright you guys, finish him off!"

"Right!" They all said.

The four of them turn to face Jonas, four of them fired their respective elements right at him. The impact of the elements created a minor explosion, sending a thick cloud of smoke everywhere. When it finally cleared, Jonas was sent rolling backwards till he finally stopped, apparently unconscious. They all then reverted to normal and approached him, cautiously.

"Had enough, Lawton?" Elsa questioned as he began to move.

Jonas coughed a bit but slowly managed to get back up again, madder than ever. "Fools! You've accomplished _nothing_!" he declared as he tried to blast them with more lightning but was shocked when the sparks around his hands vanished and a light shined above him.

"LAWTON!"

Everyone gasped, startled as they looked up as well as all over for the source of the voice, which Jonas seemed to know.

"You! It cannot be!" Lawton cried.

"Oh, but it _can_."

Just then a bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of them, they all covered their eyes to avoid getting blinded by the flash. Then when the smoke cleared they were shocked to see a very muscular warrior wearing silver, black and red armor, wearing a winged helmet and a red cape. He also had a blond beard and long blond hair and carried with him a large hammer.

Elsa couldn't believe her eyes, nor could the others.

"It's… _Thor_… the god of _Thunder_…" Elsa breathed, in awe.

"Thor!? As in _the_ Thor!?" Kristoff questioned in disbelief.

"Is there an echo around here or what?" Bard remarked, deadpan.

"Jonas Lawton, you have dared to use the powers _you_ stole from the Gods for evil purposes, and now… you shall pay the ultimate price!" Thor declared.

"NO!" Lawton cried as a lightning bolt came down and struck him and after the flash was over, all that was left of Lawton was a burn mark in the ice. They were all a bit stunned and didn't say anything for a bit.

"Well… that was something." Kristoff remarked.

"Got that right." Bard agreed.

"So… he's gone? Like… really gone?" Anna questioned.

"Indeed child." Thor assured her. "He will not trouble you ever again, and will soon learn new kinds of pain, for that is the punishment of all those who dare challenge the gods themselves."

"Good." Elsa bowed, respectfully.

"Oi, Elsa." Håvard spoke up.

"Yes?" Elsa said, before Håvard suddenly kissed her, much to her surprise but she quickly settled into it and wrapped her arms around him.

"Ew!" Kristopher remarked while his father covered his eyes and Anna smiled, happy for them both.

"Well… that's _my_ kind of greeting." Elsa smiled. "Mind if I do the same?"

"Please." Håvard invited as he and her kissed for a third time.

Thor then spoke up. "Your majesty."

Elsa turned to the Thunderer and approached him. "Mighty Thor… I cannot thank you enough for your help… we are forever grateful."

"Yes… but we warned Queen Elsa, dark times are still ahead." Thor told her and the others, which surprised and concerned them.

"Dark times? What do you mean?" Elsa asked, confused.

"You shall find that out soon enough, fare thee well young warriors." Thor said, before a light shined him again and he began to float upward. They all watched with awe as Thor went up and back into the clouds above where he disappeared along with them. It was a long time before one of them finally spoke again but eventually one did.

"Whoa… that was… something…" Kristoff remarked, looking stunned. Olaf, Edith and Sven all nodded.

"Elsa? What do you think he meant?" Anna inquired. "What _is_ coming?"

"I'm not sure really…" Elsa voiced, concerned.

"Well, whatever it is… we'll just have to face it together." Håvard stated.

"Right, because we're a _team_!" Kristoff added.

"We're more than a team… we're a _family_." Anna corrected, smiling sweetly.

"Yes, and our team… our _family_… has never been stronger." Elsa smiled also. "We are now prepared for whatever the future brings us."

"That's for sure!" Anna agreed.

"She's right and you know something? I think we've always had it in us!" Bard stated.

"Got that right!" Kristoff nodded.

"Teamwork!" Kristopher cheered.

"Exactly, that's that working together is all about." Håvard said.

"Just believe you can…" Olaf began.

"And you will!" Edith finished, smiling.

"Yeah… you know… I almost lost heart many times before… without all of you… I'd be lost." Elsa confessed, tears beginning. "Now… now I know just how amazing I can be."

"That's for sure!" Anna beamed.

"Yippee!" Kristopher said, jumping with glee.

Håvard then stepped closer to Elsa, looking a bit nervous and blushing. "Hey uh… Elsa?"

"Yes, Håvard?" Elsa asked, softly.

"I… I love you Elsa." Håvard finally confessed.

Elsa smiled, sweetly. "I love you too," she said before they both kissed, Anna and Kristoff, as well as Olaf and Edith joined them while Kristopher and Sven both reacted with disgust. The others laughed.

"Guess we should all get some rooms." Håvard remarked.

"Our home is a big castle, with many rooms… guess we'll each have to find one." Elsa shrugged, still smiling.

"Agreed." Anna nodded.

"Yeah!" Kristopher added.

"Uh… one question regarding that particular subject…" Kristoff spoke up as he looked around. "How the heck do we get home?"

They all looked around and realized that were still on top of a large ice mountain with no mode of transportation to get them back home whatsoever. They all reacted with a dismayed groan.


	11. Epilogue

**Chapter 11**

A couple of months later, after they defeated Lawton, the heroes returned to Arendelle and assured the citizens that all was well again and things quickly returned to the way they were before the attack.

Olaf, Edith and Sven were also enjoying the peace and quiet, with Olaf picking a flower in front of Edith and Sven watching from close by.

"I love you… I love you not… I love you… I love you not… I love you…" Olaf said, as he continued to pick flowers of a daisy, when he got to the last one instead of saying 'I love you not' he picked it off and said… "I love you _lots_!"

"Aw!" Edith said, touched as they embraced and kissed, with both of their personal flurries becoming heart shaped. Sven just gagged again.

While this happened, Anna, Kristoff and Kristopher were engaged in a little snow ball fight with the large amount of snow granted to them by Elsa. Anna was just hit by one of the snowballs.

"Oh, no you don't! Take this!" Anna said as she tossed another snowball at Kristoff which knocked him over. Kristopher who was standing close by laughed at this before being hit and knocked over as well. Anna jumped and cheered. "Yes! I win!"

Kristopher then sat up. "Wow! That was awesome, Mommy!" he cried, happily as he raced into her arms.

"Aw, thank you sweetie… at least _someone_ knows how to be a good sport when he loses." Anna teased as she flashed a grin at Kristoff, who had just gotten back up.

"Very funny… By the way, are you_ sure_ you got a handle on those new powers of yours?" Kristoff asked his wife.

"Don't worry Kristoff, Elsa's giving me lessons, Bard and Håvard too, I got it covered." Anna assured him.

"Really?" Kristoff questioned.

"Yeah, I'm in complete control." Anna smiled as she raised her arms and indivertibly caused a rock to rise up and fly right over their heads, it crashed into a wall nearby. Everyone looked a bit started by this.

Anna laughed nervously. "Of course I might need a little more practice…"

"Ya think?" Kristoff quipped with a smirk while Kristopher giggled a bit.

"Oh, come here!" she smiled as she pulled her two favorite boys in close and they hugged tightly.

* * *

While everyone enjoyed themselves and continued to have fun below, Elsa and Håvard watched from all from above in the highest room, in tallest tower of the castle. Both wore formal clothing and Håvard had his arm around Elsa with a pleased smile on his face, which she shared.

"Not bad, your majesty." Håvard told her. "You make a fine good Queen."

"Well, you're not too bad yourself… for a performer… a prankster… and an occasional annoyance." Elsa said with a chuckle. Håvard laughed, amused as well.

"Yeah… I probably deserved that." The wind rider admitted while the Snow Queen sighed while gazing upon everyone, blow.

"The kingdom looks so peaceful from up here…" Elsa sighed.

"Yeah… not to mention beautiful." Håvard smirked, while glancing at Elsa. She soon noticed this and giggled while blushing. Håvard then became thoughtful. "Think all our troubles are over now?"

"I'm not sure…" Elsa admitted. "But whatever comes, we'll be waiting and we'll solve it _together_."

Håvard nodded. "Count on it."

Just then Bard entered the room, also dressed in robes, colored red, and approached the happy couple standing in front of the balcony.

"Hey love birds, doing ok?" Bard asked, pleasantly.

"Sure are." Elsa smiled.

"Yeah. In fact… we're better than we have been in a _long_ time." Håvard expressed.

"That's for certain." Elsa beamed at him.

"Well, I'm happy for you guys… and Mom and Dad would be too." Bard stated.

Elsa looked at him sweetly. "Thank you, Bard."

"So… when's the wedding?" Bard questioned, curiously. They both look a bit stunned. "What? It's obvious you're going to be eventually, right?"

"Well… yes…" Elsa said, slowly and blushing, embarrassed.

"But we plan to get to know each other a little more first, like Anna and Kristoff did, worked out well for them." Håvard pointed out as he glanced down to where the mentioned happily married couple were playing with their beloved child in the courtyard.

"I understand." Bard nodded.

"Thank you, Bard." Elsa said, appreciatively.

"And when you _do_ get married, I'll happily hand over my title as King to _you_." Bard told Håvard, who looked surprised.

"Really?" he asked, in disbelief.

"But Bard if you do… you'll just be a Prince." Elsa pointed out.

"I know, but I'd be fine with that, even thinking of becoming head of the castle guard if I can…" Bard revealed, bashfully.

"Really?" Elsa asked surprised.

"Yeah, always been more of an order giver then a taker so…" Bard shrugged.

"Ok… you sure about this?" Håvard questioned.

"Positive. And I know you'll do great." Bard smiled as he held out his hand. Håvard shook it gratefully.

"Thank you," he stated. "Means a lot."

"No problem. Oh! And hey, shouldn't you be getting ready Elsa?" Bard pointed out.

"He's right, the show's gonna start soon." Håvard realized.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Thanks, Bard!" Elsa said as she began to leave, while dragging Håvard away. "Come on, Håvard!"

"I'm coming! Just don't pull my arm off, ok?" he said as she continued to pull him out of the room quickly. Bard watched them go, smiling.

"Not bad Elsa… not bad," he muttered to himself.

* * *

Sometime later, everyone was gathered together in front of a big stage, eagerly awaiting their Queen to start the show off with a bang. Everyone was there, including all the members of the Queen's family and their friends. Gerda came onto the stage first, to address the crowd.

"And now, to start our show off with a lovely performance and honor us with her wonderful talents, please welcome… Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Gerda announced Elsa began to step onto the stage, the crowd broke into uproar and cheered loudly for their Queen. Her family was the loudest out of the all the people.

"Got get 'em, Elsa!" Anna cried.

"Show 'em whatcha got, babe!" Håvard added.

"Whoo!" Kristoff cheered.

"Go Elsa!" Olaf and Edith both said.

Elsa waved to them, smiling gratefully then turned to the large crowd.

"Um, hello everyone. It's been a while since we've all enjoyed this much peace together and to celebrate it, as well as honor the ones we lost, I would like to sing a song that I've wanted to sing ever since I was a little girl… but was interrupted by a certain someone." Elsa said, while giving a cheeky grin to Håvard, who shrugged with a smirk. "Anyways, I hope you enjoy it as I sing it to you now."

The crowd, especially Elsa's family cheered loudly while beautiful music began to play and Elsa began to sing her song to them all.

_Just wait_

_Though wide he may roam_

_Always a hero comes home._

_He goes_

_Where no man has gone_

_But always a hero comes home._

_He knows_

_The places unknown_

_Always a hero comes home._

_He goes_

_Where no one has gone_

_But always a hero comes home._

The minute the song ended, the entire room erupted into a gigantic roar of applause. Elsa stared out into the crowd in disbelief. Everyone was smiling and slapping their hands together at the sight of their beloved Queen. Anna was the loudest, jumping up and down as if she was filled with electrical energy. Kristoff gave a few whoops, with Sven giving approving nods, and Håvard just stuck his thumb up with a smile. Seeing this audience really made Elsa feel like she was going to melt, not literally mind you. It was one thing to see her kingdom accept her for her powers, but seeing them show their love for her song, a song that she was scared to sing since she was 4 years old, was completely amazing!

Then a bucket of water fell on her head. Elsa's moment of joy suddenly disappeared as if she was reliving the memories of her 4-year-old self. First she was soaked in relatively freezing water, and then the bucket falls on her head and covers her face. What surprised her was that instead of the audience laughing, there was suddenly dead silence. She lifted the bucket from her head so that she could see them, each face frozen in shock, some covering their mouths in surprise. Anna, Kristoff, and Håvard also looked genuinely shocked. Sven just dropped his jaw.

"That… was not me." Håvard said with his hands raised in a surrendering gesture. Then Elsa heard a snicker. She turned to her right to find Kristopher giggling with rope in his hands, rope that was attached to the bucket. After some giggling, Kristopher noticed how quiet everybody was and suddenly cringed, realizing what he did.

"Kristopher!" Everyone exclaimed in annoyance.

"Uh…oops?" he said embarrassed. "Sorry Aunt Elsa! That was meant for Håvard!"

"Hey!" The aforementioned wind manipulator protested. "Now that's just plain _rude_!"

For a minute, Elsa glared at Kristopher, but then she looked down at the puddle of water on the floor and got an idea. With a flick of her wrist, she turned a small portion of the puddle into tiny snowflakes, which levitated and began to form a snowball that landed gently on her hand. She then gave a wicked smile.

"Uh-oh…" Kristopher said with his eyes widened, "No, no, no! Aunt Elsa, please!""

Then Elsa threw the snowball at Kristopher, laughing like a little child. Everyone else laughed at this also while Elsa began to chase Kristopher around and around and around.

* * *

Elsewhere…

In a deep icy cavern, far from Arendelle, a man ran inside, panting for breath and carrying a large item wrapped in a bundle of cloth. It was the Trapper Guard that was chewing on the carrot sticks. He walked in, shivering and his breath turning visible in the cold air, as he turned to a mysterious ice sculpture. The only thing visible was an arm resting on what seemed like an arm rest.

"My Queen." The guard said nervously as bent his knee. "I'm sorry, but Jonas has failed. We could not get Queen Elsa's demon from her body."

"Do you at least have the secondary target?" An eerie, feminine voice said, slightly distorted as if it was mixed with the sound of shattering ice.

"Yes." The guard said. "It was one of the first objects we recovered in our hunt."

He unwrapped the cloth to reveal a large, bronze sword, with a yellow jewel glistening in the hilt. Ice structure turned, revealing it to be a large ice thrown with a woman sitting on it. When she saw the sword, her eyes widened with fascination. She got up from her throne and picked up the sword from the guard's hand and turned as she inspected it.

"You have done, mortal." The woman said. She suddenly struck out her arm and encased the guard inside solid dark ice. She stared at the sword lovingly, admiring her sinister reflection.

"I shall have my revenge on that witch," the woman said, sinisterly. "And then all of reality will suffer."

She then chuckled as a smile crept across her blue face.

_**Fin**_


End file.
